


Come Hell Or High Water

by fenn10



Series: Season's Change But People Don't [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Bottom Dean, Childhood Friends, Depression, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, M/M, Sequel, Smut, Top Castiel, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenn10/pseuds/fenn10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the follow up to my fic called Seasons Change But People Don't. The story skips ahead six years in their life because come on. We all love domestic destiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The door opened and Castiel felt his heart swell. This was it. They had an apartment. Just for the two of them; them and maybe Sam when he felt like stopping in. Cas set the box he was carrying on the counter and did another walk through of the place. He and Dean had checked it out weeks ago but there was still a bubble of excitement as he walked from one room to another.

“Caaaaas!” Dean was calling to him from the doorway.

Poking his head out of the master bedroom he saw Dean in the doorway carrying a box that had begun to fall apart at the bottom. “What?” He asked, with a straight face.

“You wanna grab this box?”

Cas shrugged but smiled, “I mean I guess if I have to.” He said sarcastically and went to help his partner.

After Dean set down his things he looked at him and shook his head, “Why’d I let you talk me into this?”

“Sugar bear.” Cas said rolling his eyes then stepping forward to kiss the other softly, “This was your idea.”

Sam walked in then carrying another large box, “I get that you guys are all lovey dovey but could you at least help carry in all this stuff. I mean...It is all yours.”

“Shuddap.” Dean said quietly, “We’re comin.”

✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶

At ten p.m. Cas was curled around Dean, laying on the couch. They had finished dragging all of their things to the second floor of their new place but neither felt like moving much. He listened to his boyfriend’s heartbeat and smiled. Dean had fallen asleep more than a half hour ago but no matter how weary Cas’ eyes were he couldn’t sleep. He was too filled with emotion to do so. Instead he had just laid there and thought about all the thing he would have to do the next day. He had only taken one day off at work to move and now regretted it. It would’ve been easier to take a few days and get fully set up. Now, they would have to set up their place between the hours they were sleeping and at work. The thought made him yawn, and gave him motivation to get up and dig out some valerian root to help him get to sleep so he wouldn’t be exhausted. While up, he grabbed a blanket that was draped over a chair and laid back next to Dean, slowing his breath to match and fell asleep.

Cas woke to Dean shifting beside him. Dean was rubbing one eye, the other arm was still draped around him. “Morning.” Cas said brightly.

“Why did we sleep on the couch?” Dean asked, clearly uncomfortable.

Castiel shrugged, “You laid here first, and I wasn’t gonna sleep in that king sized bed by myself.”

“So you couldn’t have just woken me?”

“No.” Cas answered then kissed him lightly. “I’m gonna go brush my teeth. I still have work today.”

“That’s so lame, Cas.” Dean muttered and curled both his arms around him again. “Can’t we just sleep all day. You know...in an actual bed.”

“Nope.” He laughed, and untangled himself and sat up on the couch, “Would you like some coffee?”

Dean groaned, and ran a hand on Cas’ back, “I would love a cup...but I don’t know where the coffee machine is...or the filters...or even the coffee.”

“Damn.” Cas said seriously, “I’ll have to get some on the way.”

“You can just stay home with me.” Dean cooed and let his fingers linger on Cas’ waist. “I promise it will be a good time.”

Cas turned and took Dean’s hand from his back, then kissed his knuckles. “Nope.” He said with a sweet smile. “I really have to go get ready. Where are the towels?”

“How would I know?” Dean said, curling back up under the blanket, “I really only packed like, two boxes.”

“You’re so helpful.” Cas rolled his eyes and started moving boxes until he found one labeled ‘Bathroom’ and opened it to find his things then went to the bathroom to shower and get ready. When he came out Dean was sitting on the couch and holding the car keys. He had thrown on a jacket and an old pair of sneakers.

“Would you like a ride?” Dean smiled sleepily, “We’ll get coffee.” He promised before Cas could ask, then got up and opened the door for them both.

“God, I love you.” Cas grinned and took Dean’s hand as they walked down the stairs.

Dean dropped him off at the front of the building. He was only a few minutes early but knew his co-workers would already be inside. He took a long sip from his drink and used his key to unlock the doors. As usual, the library was silent. As much as he liked helping  young children find books and occasionally doing a story time for them, the pure silence of an empty library was his safe haven.

His manager sat in her office, and he waved to her as he went by. His coworkers Zeke and Hannah were sitting around a table in the center of the library, scribbling out the calendar for the next month. Castiel took a seat next to Hannah and greeted them as usual. The next hour was planning and sorting, then finally, at opening, Cas let himself relax into the desk closest to the door. A few regulars came in within the first half hour and greeted him brightly. He smiled at them all but could tell sleeping on the couch really hadn't been the best idea. Zeke had bought him another cup of coffee, to which he was grateful, nearly crying it being such a welcome gesture.

He'd only worked there for about a year but this building already felt like his second home. Zeke had worked the longest and Hannah had just been hired a few months ago. The three of them worked well together, which made time pass quicker and far more entertaining.

At noon, he gathered the usual group of five year olds that gathered on Tuesday's and read aloud one of his favorite books. He'd originally started reading to children who were parents who seemed overwhelmed, eventually, it became a regular activity and a few parents smiled at him gratefully before they went bustling about their business.

By five, exhausted and barely awake, his manager smiled at him and told him to go home and get some rest. He wanted to protest but from the look on her face he knew he wouldn't be able to convince her otherwise. Obediently he called Dean and asked for a ride back. Usually, he would've driven himself but he didn't have the luxury of driving today. Luckily, Dean was back to get him within fifteen minutes.

"Were you waiting for me?" Cas asked, laughing at Dean's timing, and climbing into the impala.

"Not really." Dean shrugged, "but being home alone is only fun for so long." The drive was fairly short but Dean had taken a hold of his hand anyway.

"I love that."

"Being home alone?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

Castiel shook his head, "Home. I like how it sounds on your lips."

Dean parked and turned to him, "I just kinda like your lips."

"Just kinda is good." Cas laughed and pulled Dean close to kiss him. "Let's unpack a bit then...pizza?"

Dean gave him a dopey smile, "I do love pizza."

"I know."

✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶

Cas was happy to find that Dean had unpacked nearly all the boxes. The pantry was full, dishes were put away, and the bed was even made. Happily, he hugged Dean tightly. "It looks great."

"Mmm." Dean hummed, "I really just didn't want to sleep on the couch again."

Together they put away the rest of their things but left the pile of empty boxes by the balcony, neither wanted to collapse them all, and they sat themselves in front on their tv. The flipped through a few items on their list then settled with Jurassic Park. Dean felt it was necessary to sing the entire background music and Cas shook his head every time this happened and tickled Dean until he stopped. As always, Cas jumped during the raptor scene, making Dean laugh and tug him closer, promising him he'd save him from the raptors.

Dragging Dean off the sofa, he pulled him into the bedroom and tucked him in. "Now you can't complain about me leaving you on the couch."

Dean moaned an agreement then pulled Cas closer, "We need to have sex tomorrow. It's been too long."

"It's been like three days." Cas said, puzzled, "We aren't teenagers anymore."

Dean laughed, "No. No we're not. But I love you just as much."

"That's good news." Cas giggled, "We just bought a place together."

Dean kissed him slowly, "You gotta stop being so cute. It's killing me."

"Damn." Cas whispered, "Can't have you dying on me." He rolled over the other direction.

"Caaaas."

Laughing, Cas turned back around and cupped Dean's face, and kissed him back slowly. "I love you."

"I'm having second thoughts." Dean joked. His hands pulling Cas' pants, tugging their hips together. "You're kinda mean."

Cas began to nibble on the other's ear, "I believe it's." He paused to bite softly on Dean's neck, "Called teasing."

"Dammit Cas."

Cas let his hands wander under his lover's shirt and slowly pulled it up over his head. Cas let himself stare at Dean's torso and trace his fingers lightly over the curves of his chest and belly. "You have new freckles."

"That damn fishing trip I went on with Sam." Dean chuckled, closing his eyes and letting Cas touch him.

"I love your freckles."

Dean took one of Cas' hands and kissed it, "I dunno why. They're just dots."

"Nonsense." Cas shook his head, "They're angel kisses." He muttered then kissed Dean's shoulder. Trying to gather every freckle he could see.

"Cas." Dean laughed. "I'm too tired for sex but you're killing me. Stop." He laughed.

Obliging, Cas apologized and kissed Dean properly then curled next to him. "You better have found the coffee maker." He muttered, his eyes feeling heavy as well.

"Course I did." Dean chortled, "You are murderous when you don't have it."

"Damn straight."

"I think you're pretty damn gay."

"Shut up." Cas laughed and poked Dean's side, making him jump.

"Okay, okay. I'm shutting up."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was told I write a bit too much angst. lol. Have some fluff. :D 
> 
> p.s. there will always be angst later.

Dean woke with Cas still curled around him. Unable to contain himself he grinned, and kissed Cas’ hair softly,and watch the other’s chest rise and fall rhythmically. “Cas. Wake up.”

“No.” Castiel said firmly and gave a tug on Dean’s t-shirt, not willing to let go.

“Angel. I gotta go to work.”

“No.”

Chuckling, he pried Cas’ hand off of him and rolled him over, “You’ve gotta go to work too, ya know.”

“No. I don’t.” Cas complained, and kept his eyes closed, unwilling to accept the morning.

Dean began to kiss the other softly; starting from his cheek, to his jaw, to his neck, shoulder. Cas wiggled, but Dean knew he would just go back to sleep, and he couldn’t have that. He lifted Cas’ tank top up over his head, while Cas grudgingly closed his eyes and flipped onto his side.

This wasn’t going to stop him, he crawled in front of his lover, and snuck his head under Cas’ arm. “Hey.” He greeted him. Cas was smiling but was stubbornly squinting his eyes closed. Dean kissed the other’s bare chest up to his neck and settled there. He let his hands trace Cas’ back and slowly began making his mark onto Cas’ neck.

“Okay. I’m up.”

“Nope.” Dean disagreed. and pulled Cas hips against his own. “I think you’re still sleeping.” Castiel laughed while Dean began to give him butterfly kisses on his cheeks and finally opened his eyes. Dean’s heart skipped a beat at the color; it had been six years and he still couldn’t get over how blue they were. “Good morning, Beautiful.”

“Your scruff is a crazy contrast with your eyelashes.”

Dean pouted, while Cas ran a hand over his jaw, “Do I need to shave?”

Castiel shook his head, “No. You look all manly and sexy like this.”

“Well. I am pretty manly.”

“And sexy.” Castiel added and kissed Dean by pulling his face closer.

“You’re pretty scruffy too.” Dean laughed, rubbing their faces together.

A fit of giggles now, Cas pulled him closer so their chest were together as well. “I love you and your stupid scruffy face.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

The rest of the morning, Dean stared at Cas. He couldn’t help himself. Their anniversary was coming up and he wanted to do something for him. They had on and off talked about marriage but it was usually while they were half asleep or right after sex. The thought of it made him blush and he knew he didn’t have the money to do so right now, on top of their newest payment, Sam’s school, and savings, he was slightly disheartened he couldn’t do more. Castiel had already finished school, but then again he always was a better student. Dean had taken a couple years, enough to get his associate’s but hadn’t bothered to do more school. To his surprise, and Sam’s gloating of predicting, Bobby had offered him a part ownership of the garage after he finished his degree. He set his glass of juice down as Castiel came into the room.

“I hate ties. Will you do this for me?” Cas complained, he was fully dressed, minus his pants. His boxers were a bright red today, making Dean smile.

“Course.” Dean smiled softly, and began fixing the knot. “You really are pretty hopeless at this.”

“That’s why I have you.” Cas scoffed, then kissed him gratefully. “Thanks to your _work_ this morning, I have to wear a jacket, and it’s gonna be hot later.”

Dean shrugged, “I’m okay with it.”

Cas rolled his eyes then went to their bedroom to find the rest of his clothes. “If I have heatstroke then we can’t have sex tonight.”

“You’re not gonna have heatstroke!” Dean called to him. then picked up his cup again, and turned to the fridge to grab them each an apple. “Hey babe!” He yelled again, “We gotta buy more chocolate milk. We’re out.” He heard Cas’ footsteps behind him, and suddenly there was a pair of arms around his middle.

Castiel leaned his head on Dean’s shoulder, “Babe. We don’t need chocolate milk.”

“You’re only saying that because you’re _lactose intolerant_.” He emphasized sarcastically. 

“I am.” Cas said blushing a little, “Look, we’ll get some later after we’re both home? I do kinda wanna go shopping, we’re out of a lot of food, basically everything is in the freezer.”

“What’s wrong with that?” Dean scoffed, taking a look at the freezer. It was true, everything was frozen; burritos, ice cream, french fries, fruit, chicken nuggets.

“Dean. Love. I want you to live past forty, so we’re gonna eat better.”

“That’s not fair.” Dean complained, facing Castiel once more, “We’re only twenty four, jesus, we’re fine.”

Castiel rolled his eyes, “We’re late.” Changing the subject.

“No we’re not. It’s only eight thirty.”

“That clock is a half hour slow.” Cas motioned to the one in the kitchen. “C’mon.” He threw Dean’s keys to him and pulled on his old trench coat.

“Dammit!” Dean groaned, and followed Castiel out the door. The whole drive, Dean smiled at Cas and kept looking him over. “You look like…”

“A nerd?” Cas questioned, fitting his glasses back on his face, after cleaning them.

“Yeah. A scruffy sexy nerd.” Dean laughed, “Don’t let the other boys hit on you. I might have to fight them.”

Castiel rolled his eyes, “I think I woulda ditched you by now if i was going to.”

“Touché.” Dean chuckled. “Still. You gotta stop lookin so hot.”

Cas raised an eyebrow, “Dean. I dress like this everyday. There is only so much you can do with dress pants and a tie.”

“Mmm.” Dean agreed, pulling up to the library, “Gimme a kiss?” Castiel laughed and pulled Dean by the collar into a kiss. Dean relaxed and let himself think only of Cas’ mouth. He bit softly on the other’s lip, making him pull away. “That’s not fair.”

“As much as I wanna have you in the back seat of this car. I’m late and I didn’t have coffee. So you’re making it up to me later.”

“Oh. That’s why you’re such a tease.” Dean scoffed. Castiel winked at him then ran into the building.

He sat for a moment in his car, then drove off to his job. Bobby was already there, under a Ford when Dean came through the door. Knowing he was late, he slipped on a jumper and joined Bobby in the bay. “What’s up boss?”

“You’re late.”

“I know.” Dean sighed, “It was a late kinda morning.”

“Boy. I don’t wanna know about your sex life.”

Dean laughed and got on his knees, peeking under the car, “It wasn’t like that Bobby. We just didn’t wanna get out of bed. Too cozy.”

“Somehow that’s worse.” Bobby grumbled, then slid out from under the car. “I have a few people comin in a hour. You wanna sit out here and work or do you want the lobby?”

Dean put his tongue in his cheek, “Well. I was thinkin about my anniversary comin up. If you don’t mind this dopey grin to everyone who come through the door then-”

“I’ll sit in the lobby.” Bobby shook his head, and threw an oil stained rag at Dean, “If this is big news you better be tellin me, boy.”

“Boy?” Dean looked around, “I am a man.”

“Idgit.” Bobby called behind him, “That car just needs an oil change. Have fun.”

Dean resumed his boss’ spot under the car and let himself fall into a routine. It only took him about twenty minutes and he put the car back on the ground and walked to the lobby window to see if he needed to do anything else or if it was just the change.

He saw Bobby talking with someone he didn’t know. The two looked like they were arguing a little and Dean turned on his heel and went back into the garage. He knew that inevitably he would have to have his happy bubble from the morning burst by customers but he wasn’t ready for that yet. Instead, he began to gather used rags, tools, and equipment, putting them back in their proper spot. He made a shot for the laundry bin with his last rag as Bobby came back into the room.

“What the hell are ya doin?”

“Cleaning.” Dean shrugged.

“Uh huh.” The older man laughed, “So. You tying the knot with Cas?”

Dean shrugged again, “I dunno. I want to...but...what if he doesn’t want to? Plus. I don’t have a ring for him or anything.”

Bobby nodded, “Well. You could always you know, go buy one.”

“Yeah. I guess you’re right.”

“I thought you two were basically stuck together.”

Dean blushed and looked pointedly at the wall of tools, “Nah. No one is ‘stuck’ together.”

“Cept you two.” Bobby scoffed, then handed Dean a paper, “Here. An advance on your pay.”

Dean took the check then looked up, “Bobby...I can’t take this. I haven’t earned this yet.”

“Go take your boy out and stop complain.”

“Bobby-”

“Dean, I swear to God. I will kick your ass if you disagree with me one more time.”

“That’s a bit dramatic.” Dean muttered, but smiled, “Thank you. I’ll pull some extra shifts this week, we can give those lame high schooler’s a day off.”

“You were one of those lame high schooler’s.”

Dean nodded, “Yeah, but I wasn’t a prick.”

Bobby gave a hearty laugh, “That’s what you think. I’m bringin in another car so wipe that dumb smile off your face. You’re gonna scare people.” He shook his head, and left the garage again.

The rest of the day passed pretty slowly but Dean made himself focus on the cars rather that the ball of nerves that had formed in his gut. ‘ _I’m gonna do it. I’ll just fuckin do it. Friday. Friday. Dean. You. Dean Winchester. Are gonna ask Cas to marry you._ ’ Even thinking this he felt his nerves boil and spill over. He stared blankly up, there was a car above him and he had completely forgotten what he was supposed to be doing on it. “Fuck.” He cursed and gave a tap to his forehead with his fists. “Focus.”

There was a kick on his foot, and he leaned over to see who was there. To his surprise, Sam was standing there, smiling. Laughing at the sight of his brother, he rolled back out from under the car and made to give the younger a large hug, but Sam held up a hand.

“Dude. New shirt. I’d rather not have grease on it.”

“Lame.” Dean smirked, “What up?”

“I have an interview.”

“For real? For that fancy business place you wanted?” Dean asked, picking grease out from under his nails.

“Uh no.” Sam said quietly. “I just wanted to tell you. Um.”

“Sammy. Are you trying out to be a stripper?” Dean teased then gave a light push to his brother’s shoulder. “Lay it out.”

“I have an interview for a scholarship.” Sam said quickly. “It’s for a school in California, and I know that’s kinda far but it would be full ride, so you wouldn’t have to pay my tuition anymore. I could get a job there with all the training I already have here, and Jess is going to that school anyway, so we’d still be together. I mean it’s not that I’m only going because of her but this is a super amazing deal, and it’s ridiculous that I even got an interview.”

Dean took a step back, soaking in the information that was just thrown at him, “That’s...that’s amazing, Sam.”

Sam looked up from the floor, wide eyed, “You called me Sam.”

“That isn’t your name?” Dean asked sarcastically.

“No. No, I just mean, when you call me Sam it means you’re taking me seriously.”

“What? I don’t do that.”

Sam gave him an exasperated look then bounced on his feet like a seven foot golden retriever. “Dean! I’m so happy. Oh my god. You aren’t mad. Thank god. If you weren’t covered in slime I would hug you.”

“Dammit Sammy, sit still.” Dean chuckled then waited until his brother was relatively still, “I...I got somethin to tell you too.”

“Yeah? You finally convinced Cas to consume milk like a normal person?”

Dean shook his head and smiled, “He’s such a faker.” He laughed, thinking about Cas’ facial expression just that morning then looked back at his brother. “I, uh.” He rocked on his feet then looked at the rag in his hands, “I’m gonna ask him.” He whispered to the floor.

“What?” Sammy asked leaning closer. “You’re talking to the floor again.”

Dean rolled his head, then looked at his brother straight in the eye. “I wanna ask him to marry me.” He said quickly, then felt his face rush a bright shade of red. Sam was staring at him, first in shock and then a huge smiled spread on his face.

“DEAN!” Sammy cheered.

“Oh my god. Sammy stop.”

“BOBBY DID YOU HEAR WHAT DEAN IS GOING TO DO? BOBBY! BOBBY YOU GOT A BEER FOR THIS?!” Sam was yelling loudly and shaking his brother by the shoulders. “Dean. Oh my god. When? How are you gonna ask him? Jesus, does he know?”

“Dammit. Sammy!!!” Dean shouted but smiled as he pushed his brother away. “I only decided this morning, ‘kay? Just. Don’t go tellin everyone. I wanna surprise him and you can’t hold a secret to save your life.”

“Then why did you tell me?” Sam teased.

“Just don’t talk to my boyfriend for a few days, alright?”

Sam smirked at him, “You mean your, ‘fiance’.”

“Shudddap.” Dean muttered, then lead Sam into the kitchen where he was sure there was a few beers in the fridge.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days, Cas could tell Dean was in a weird mood. He wasn't in a bad mood but he seemed jumpy and suspicious. Figuring he was trying to keep something secret for their anniversary, Cas didn't pressure him. Although, this made him wonder if what he got Dean would measure up to what he'd been planning.

In a small shop, Cas had found a necklace with a green gem, happily he bought it, thinking of his lover's eyes. Later, he bought a leather loop for it, knowing Dean wouldn't like the silver chain. He also has made reservations at a new place in town, and preordered roses to be delivered to Dean at work, knowing it would make him blush and Bobby laugh.

Friday morning, Cas woke Dean by slowly rolling his hips into his ass, while kissing the back of his neck.

"Dammit Cas." Dean moaned and pushed his ass back. "You know we don't have time."

Giggling, he reached around Dean's soft middle and wrapped a hand around Dean's shaft. "We have time to get off." Cas whispered in his ear then bit it softly, "Unless you don't want to."

"Don't you dare stop." Dean groaned and bucked into his hand.

Happily, he used his other hand to slip down Dean's boxers, then his own, and put his cock comfortably between his cheeks. "That's good. Great. Great news."

He let himself fall into a slow rhythm, his lover's moaning erging him on. Dean squirmed and held his hand over Cas' so that together they were stroking him off. Precum already was leaking between his fingers, and he kissed Dean's neck happily, making a trail of them from his ears to his shoulder. Desperate to be closer, he hooked a leg around Dean's and quickened his pace, feeling his climax coming.

"Fuck." Dean said softly, then came, cum dripping over their hands. Castiel felt the other shake with pleasure and knew he was close behind. No more than three seconds later his own orgasm boiled over and he pulled Dean closer, needing to be closer. Sweaty and sticky they laid there, flush with one another until the air around them cooled them down.

Dean had hold of one of his hands and was kissing his knuckles. "Good morning." He chortled, then flipped over to face him. "That was a good way to wake up."

"Yeah?" Cas asked in a tired voice. "I'm glad."

"Glad we got off?"

Cas shook his head, and smiled with his eyes closed, breathing in their scent, "I'm glad you're happy."

"Happy is an understatement." Dean laughed and began to cover his face with small kisses. "We really gotta get up though."

"Lame." Cas sighed, but let Dean drag him out of bed and into the shower. For being nude, exchanging silva and washing each other, it all felt very innocent. Maybe because they'd done this so often, maybe because Cas knew he'd never stop loving Dean, or maybe that he was still half asleep. By the time the water went off, he realized he didn't care the reason why, but was overjoyed that Dean was still in his life.

They held hands all through breakfast, as well as the drive to Cas' job. Dean kept rubbing his fingers and smiling at him, then looking away quickly. Castiel laughed at this behavior.

"You're kinda in a strange mood." He noted when they pulled up.

Dean shook his head, "Nah. I'm just happy." Then laughed and said, "Goes to show _that asshole_ this wasn't just a stupid phase."

"Your dad?" Cas asked, it had been a long time since Dean had even mentioned him.

A year after they graduated, John had shown up on Cas' porch, drunk, and demanded to see Dean. The two spent the next hour yelling at each other on the front lawn, while he watched worried from the window. It only ended when Dean punched John in the face, and walked back in the house without another word. For days, Dean didn't say anything and when he finally did, he sobbed. John had told him if he was going to stay with Cas than Dean could stop calling himself his son.

It took another year before the two talked again. This one ended in an argument but no violence, Cas assumed it was because both he and Sam were there. John agreed to leave Dean to his life choices but told him when he ' _grew up, he could come back to come back to sanity and the house_ '. Dean didn't cry after this encounter but was quiet once again for a few days. Slowly, Dean came back to his normal self and both pretended like the event never happened, nor did they talk about John.

That's how it had been until today. Not even on holidays did Dean pretend he had other family than Sam. Castiel often felt like it was his fault for separating him from his family but Dean always convinced him otherwise.

"Yeah." Dean said sadly. "Is it weird that I simultaneously miss him and hate his guts?"

Castiel shook his head, and kissed Dean softly, "You're perfectly normal. Sexy as hell. But normal." He smiled. "Remember, we have dinner plans tomorrow so don't make plans with Bobby after work." He said, changing the topic, hoping to get a smile from his love before he left for work.

"Like I could forget." Dean laughed, "Get to work you dork. I'm gonna be late."

"Kiss me." Cas muttered and kissed him again. "I love you."

"Love you too." Dean grinned, "Now get out."

Laughing, Castiel got out and hurried inside. It wasn't until noon that he realized he never had his morning coffee. He could feel his focus slipping and began daydreaming about the next day. How happy Dean would be. He never wanted to see that crestfallen look on his face when he talked of his dad, and subsequently, made a mental note to bring him pie tonight.

Despite not having coffee, he was in a cheerful mood, so much so that Zeke looked at him curiously when they sat down to schedule the day.

"You're in a good mood." His co-worker noted when Cas drew a smiley face next to his notes.

"Oh!" Cas said then chuckled, "I am in a pretty great mood."

"What's the occasion?" Hannah asked sitting next to them.

Cas shook his head, "Nothing really." But he smiled without being able to control it.

"Dean?" She asked knowingly.

"Who?" Zeke asked.

"It's our anniversary tomorrow." Castiel blushed slightly, and pushed his glasses up. "That's why I have tomorrow off."

"Aw!" Hannah cooed, "How many years?"

"Six. Tomorrow." Cas grinned, "But I'll tone it down. I'm sorry."

Zeke chuckled, "Are you guys married then?"

Castiel shook his head. "No. We're not, but it's never been the right time...we have each other, and that has worked." He stopped talking and began to scribble a flower with a bee flying around it.

The rest of the morning went smoothly. There were a couple parents who were upset that he had chosen to read a book that featured parents that were the same sex. He merely smiled and told her calmly that this was a free event and therefore had no reason to complain about a service. As children came in and out he waved to them all, calling those who came regularly by name.

Sophie, a small girl with red hair, beamed and ran to him to hand him one of her drawings. This reminded him he she probably call his mom on his lunch break. He hadn't spoken to her since they moved in and was sure she would be worrying more than she needed to.

The day, while happy, passed slowly, and he couldn't help but grow restless. By noon, he'd had three cups of coffee and told himself that this was the reason he was anxious. He let his co-workers go to lunch before him and only went when he was sure that everything was functioning normally. Only then did he dismiss himself for an hour. He walked across the street for a sandwich then found a far table where he could talk freely on the phone.

"Mom?" He asked when she picked up. "I saw little Sophie again today, she looks just like you."

"Oh. She is a sweet girl. How are things? Tomorrow is your day right?"

"Yeah." He answered, smiling, happy his mother couldn't see the expression that came on his face when he thought about Dean. "Things are good. We're mostly moved in and Dean tells me that Sam is trying for a scholarship."

Castiel spoke to his mother the rest of his hour and hung up after she had assured him that she was doing fine. He had been worried about leaving her alone. It had been a few years since they rented out his childhood home, since then they lived in a small townhouse nearby.

Stomping off the remaining snow on his shoes, and walked back to the staff room to put away his coat. Hannah had placed another cup of coffee on his desk, and sent her a look of adoration.

By five he began packing his things. Excited to see Dean again. Sick of trying to control himself, he pulled Dean into a deep kiss when he'd come by to pick him up.

"Hello Gorgeous." Cas greeted when he got into the car.

"Well hello." Dean laughed, and kissed him back softly, "Long day?"

"Ugh. It was a four cup day." He smiled, "It wasn't actually too bad, I got to chat with my mom."

"Why all the coffee?" Dean asked, "We slept fairly well..."

Castiel shrugged, "I think that Carol woman threw me off today."

"What did that woman want?" Dean asked scathing.

Cas chuckled, and took Dean's hand, "She was just upset about that book with the boy that has two moms."

"Homophobe." Dean laughed mirthlessly. "Does she know her favorite librarian is gay?"

"Probably not." Cas laughed heartedly. "I hope she asks why I'm not at work tomorrow."

"Ha!" Dean laughed harshly, "If she asks you, tell her you were having amazing anniversary sex with me."

 


	4. Chapter 4

That night was fairly quiet. They watched a few shows together and when Cas began to doze on his arm, he nudged him awake and pulled him along to their bedroom. He stripped Cas down for him, seeing the confusion of his lover's face, Dean realized that the over loaded coffee crash has hit and Cas was only vaguely aware of what was going on. Instinctively, Castiel curled next to him when they laid in bed. Smiling, he pulled Cas closer and let himself fall asleep, happy to be in the arms of the other.

By morning there was a bubble of excitement brewing in his gut, Dean woke first and carefully pulled Cas off him. Quietly he began putting together breakfast; French toast, eggs, banana slices, apple juice, and muffins. He dished up two plates and went back to their room. Cas squinted at him when he came through the door.

"Here." He said warmly, handing Cas a plate. "We're gonna eat in here, I just forgot the drinks."

It was too early for Cas to be speaking fluently yet, and Dean laughed at the other's expression. Within a minute he was back with two cups, and both juice and coffee. Cas was still staring blankly at him but took the given meal.

"Thank you." Castiel said a few minutes later, after his coffee. "It's delicious."

"The coffee or the actual food?" Dean smirked, and stuffed a large piece of bread in his mouth.

Cas rolled his eyes, pulled Dean close by his collar and kissed him softly, "All of it."

Slightly disoriented, Dean looked at his food, not wanting his boyfriend to see he still blushed at little things. They ate it mostly silence, too sleepy to really talk to each other. When Dean was done he laid back on his pillow and rubbed circles into Cas' back.

"Happy anniversary." He whispered, then grabbed the coffee pot for Cas' refill..

"I knew I loved you."  Cas grinned. "Really, this was sweet."

"Don't sound so surprised." Dean laughed, then sat up to start taking empty dishes to the kitchen.

"Not surprised!" Cas called to him from the other room, "Pleased!"

He cleaned off the dishes but left them in the sink, then popped into their bedroom to blow a kiss at Cas then hop in the shower. Cas had taken the day off work but Dean figured he better work and thank Bobby for the extra cash. Besides, he had to stop off at the jeweler's to pick up the ring he had picked out. Castiel only watched him while he dressed, and made compliments on his appearance.

Once clothed, he took hold of Cas' scruffy face and kissed him softly, "I'll see you at six."

Cas pouted, but nodded, "I'll be here."

"Are you going to the store?" Dean asked, "If you do...we're outta bread."

"I'm on it." Cas giggled, "Now get to work before I take off your clothes."

"Cas." Dean rolled his eyes, "Then I'd have to to go work naked. Bobby would kill me. Then you'd be out a boyfriend."

"Damn." Cas shook his head. "But seriously." He laughed, "It's our day and we didn't even have amazing morning sex."

"We have tonight." Dean winked, "See you!" He called behind him as he left the room quickly. He was cutting it close if he was going to run by the shop first.

Luckily, Bobby wasn’t too hard on him today. Although, he did leave him in front of the front desk which he didn’t like. That meant he had to talk to all the customers who came through the door. For the most part they were all nice by a few made him want to tear off his fingernails. The day was progressing fairly quickly, though, he wasn’t sure if that’s because he was nervous or excited. Every ten minutes or so he pulled out the little box from his pocket, triple checked it was still in there, then slid it back into his jeans and repeated the process when there was a lull in business.

At noon, he was surprised by two things; First, Cas had sent him two dozen roses, all decorated with ribbon and a large plastic heart. He shook his head, laughing, knowing that Cas only did this so make him blush. Sure enough, when Bobby saw it he started laughing and clapped him on the back, and Dean felt the familiar burn of embarrassment on his face.

“Shut up.” Dean muttered, and pushed his boss lightly.

Bobbly only laughed more and made his way back to the garage, “You did well on this choice, boy. He sure loves you.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Dean scoffed, and looked up to see who had just walked into the store. “Welcome to Singer Auto.” He greeted, “What can we do for ya?”

“Yes.” The woman said quickly, and set her bag down.

Dean looked at her quizzically. “Uh…” He shook his head, ‘ _Yes_ ’ wasn’t an answer to the question he’d asked but he smiled at her hoping she’d explain why she was here before he called her out on not listening to him.

“My car is making a noise, so I brought it.”

“Okay.” Dean shrugged, “Care if ya show me and I can take a look?”

“Where’s Mr. Singer?”

Dean pointed to the back, “He’s working on a car, but I promise, I’m just as capable.”

“Hmm.” She said, eyeing him up and down, “Wonder why he put you up here then…” She paused, “I’m in a hurry so I guess you’ll do.”

He followed her to her car, reluctantly, she was clearly someone who was used to getting her way whenever she asked for it, or rather, demanded it. In the lot, she lead him to a silver sedan, and turned the engine over for him. He listened to it, then asked her to pop the hood. He sighed, “It sounds like an oil problem. But we’re probably gonna have to test it more.”

“Well how much is it going to be?” She asked sharply.

Dean shrugged, “Depends on how bad it is. Why don’t you come in, and I can take your name and info down and I’ll let Bobby take a look at it tonight.”

The woman huffed, and turned her car back off following him inside. He handed her a clipboard to have her fill out the information he had mentioned earlier. He looked at it as she handed it back.

“Carol Davies?” He asked her.

“Yes.” She said plainly.

‘ _Wonder if it’s the same Carol that Cas knows._ ’ He wondered, as he stapled her copy together as well as the carbon copy for himself, then asked for her keys, which she was already holding out to him. He smiled, forcefully, and made a note for Bobby.

“Who are the flowers for?” Carol asked.

Dean looked up, “Oh. They’re for me actually. It’s my anniversary.”

“Ah. Who is the lucky lady?” She smiled, for the first time.

He put down his pen, “His name is Castiel.” He said without missing a beat. “It’s been six years to the day.”

The woman’s eyes widened, “Novak?” She asked quietly.

“Yep.” Dean said happily, ‘ _Oh man, wait til I tell him I met crazy Carol_.’

“That explains a lot.” She said looking at the flowers again, smile gone she looked back at him, “Have Mr. Singer give me a call.”

“Will do.” Dean smiled, “Sure do like Bobby, givin me the night off and everything.”

“Oh.” Carol said with a straight face. “How…” She seemed lost for words, and her face crossed like she was going to be ill, “Good for you.”

Dean stood smiling at her, now no longer faking it, he couldn’t help but imagine what was going on in her head but she looked disgruntled which made him happy. ‘ _No one tells off Cas._ ’ He thought proudly and waited for her to break eye contact first.

“Is he here?”

“My boyfriend?” Dean asked innocently, savoring the look of disgust on her face.

“Mr. Singer.” She said in a flat voice. “I’d like to speak with him.”

“Sure.” He shrugged, “Lemme go grab him.”

He walked through the door to the garage and let out the laugh he had been holding. There was no way she could hear him anyway, Bobby had his music all the way up and there once that stereo was at top notch, Dean had to tap his boss on the shoulder to get his attention.

Bobby nearly hit him with his elbow as he spun around, shaking his head at Dean, he turned down the music and looked at him, “What do ya need?”

“There’s a," He laughed slightly, “a lady in the lobby that would like to speak with you.”

Bobby sighed, “Great. What are you laughin for? Should have you fix the car she brought in.”

“I don’t think she’d appreciate that.” Dean chortled as the other left the room.

Ten minutes later, Bobby returned back into the room shaking his head. He looked at Dean and scoffed, “The bat shit crazy lady wanted me to put you out.”

Dean faked shock, putting his hand over his chest, “Mr. Singer. I’m hurt.”

“Yeah, yeah, shut up.” Bobby shook his head, “I told her to take her car somewhere else if she didn’t like it.”

“Is she?” Dean asked curiously.

“Unfortunately, no. But she’s paying me double to not have you touch it.” At this Bobby laughed, “Paid for your ring ya got there. You better tell that boy of yours that it was paid by a crazy lady.”

“Oh he knows her.” Dean laughed, “She didn’t know me. I may have made his life a bit more difficult actually...didn’t think about it at the time.”

“Do you ever think before you act?”

“Nope.” Dean smiled, “But that’s why you hired me.”

“I hired you because you’re a good mechanic, now go watch the front desk, lover boy, I have work to do.”

Fifteen to six, his replacement arrived, Samandriel was short, nerdy, and awkward which was fitting because he referred to him as Sam, reminding him of his little brother. “Thanks for comin in.” Dean smiled, grabbing his coat, “Alright, Sammy, take care of Bobby he gets a bit grouchy after five o’clock.”

Sam nodded, and smiled faintly, “Don’t forget your roses.” He said in a small voice.

Dean smiled, grabbed the flowers and opened the back door to yell at Bobby, “Wish me luck!” There was some inaudible noise from his boss but he laughed to himself and closed the door again. “Alright.” He said firmly, “I’m off.”

The apartment lights were on, and Dean nearly fell on his face as he ran up the stairs. Catching himself on the wall, he paused to get his breath again, then unlocked the door and walked in slowly. Cas was sitting in front of the TV still in his sweatpants, his hair a mess. Chuckling, he walked behind him and kissed his head, “I thought you wanted me home at exactly six.”

“I did.” Cas smiled at him, turning away from the TV, “How was work?”

Dean hopped the couch and curled himself into Cas’ lap, “Can we not talk about work? I wanna talk about you.” He muttered, letting one of his hands play with Cas’ hair.

Cas giggled, and took his hand, “I wanna talk about us.” then leaned down to kiss him softly.

“That’s frikin fantastic.” Dean said happily, his eyes still closed. “I wanna talk about us too.” He sighed and sat back up properly, “But. You’re gonna wanna be all dressed up.”

“Why?” Cas laughed, “And come back here, I wasn’t done kissing you.”

Complying, Dean leaned to kiss Cas again. “You’re perfect.” He said quietly, when Cas pulled away. “Seriously. Let’s go change.”

“You’re so picky.” Cas complained, but got off the couch and followed Dean into their bedroom, “Here I sat all day missing you and you won’t even talk to me.”

“I thought you wanted to kiss not talk?” Dean countered but pulled off his grease stained shirt.

Cas hugged him from behind, laying his head on his shoulder, and slipping his hands down the front of Dean’s jeans, “I don’t see why I can’t do both.” He said proudly, and kissed Dean’s neck.

Dean moan involuntarily and turned to kiss Cas properly. He tugged Cas closer and kissed him slowly, not wanting to rush anything. Cas smiled on his lips and stepped closer, letting his hands roam Dean’s chest.

“I love you.” Dean whispered when he stepped back.

“I love you.” Cas repeated back to him, then gave a soft pat to his face. “Now why are you being all shifty and why do I have to get dressed?”

“What time is our reservation?” Dean asked, ignoring both of Cas’ questions.

“It’s at seven. We have a whole half hour to be all cute with each other and you’re digging in the closet.” Cas complained, seating himself on the bed.

Dean put down the shirt he was holding, and turned around, “Well. I guess you don’t have to be dressed.” He felt his pulse race and the panic he had felt returned. Cas was smiling at him and patted the seat beside him. Dean sat, and took Cas’ hand, “I um…” he stopped and looked Cas in the eye. “Fuck. This is harder than I thought.”

Castiel tilted his head slightly, and smiled, “Why does it sound like you’re dumping me?”

“God no.” Dean said quickly. “I could never.”

“Good.” Cas beamed, and leaned forward to kiss him.

Momentarily, Dean was lost on Cas’ kiss. One second they were sitting, and the next he had been pushed to lay on his back. Laughing he held Cas back with a hand on his chest. “Cas, can I try and speak here? You know how shitty I am at talking.”

“You’re perfect.” Cas muttered to him, repeating his own words back to him. “But I guess.” He sat back and watched as Dean returned to a seated position.

Dean stared at him, unable to think of how he was gonna say this. “I didn’t think about his part.” He admitted truthfully. “I think my mind just skipped it and we went to the end.” He chuckled, then looked at his hands, unable to look at Cas’ eyes anymore. “Cas.” He said quietly. “Goddammit. Cas.” He looked up but at the other’s stare, he put his hands over his face.”

“If you’re just gonna say my name all evening.” Cas giggled, taking one of Dean’s hands and stroking it softly.

“No.” Dean said, “Maybe I should be on the floor…”

“Kinky.” Cas smiled.

Dean felt his ears go hot, “No. Fuck. I’m horrible at this. Okay. Turn around.”

“What?” Cas laughed. “How is that less kinky?”

“Dammit Cas.” Dean laughed, and spun Cas so he was seated away from him. “Just sit there...till I figure out what the hell I’m doing.” Dean took a deep breath and pulled the small box from his pocket. His hands were shaking and he looked at Cas’ back. He swallowed, and put the box behind his back and told Cas he could turn back around.

“Done being cryptic?” Cas grinned.

Dean rolled his eyes. “I’m only saying this once so you gotta level with me.” Cas nodded, and scooted closer so their knees were nearly touching. Dean took both of his hands and forced himself to look at him in the eye. “I know...I know um. I know you know that I love you.” He paused, shaking his head because Cas had a smirk on his face. “You’re killing me.” Dean complained, and kissed Cas’ knuckles. “I wanna...I wanna talk about us.”

“Still sounds like you’re breaking up with me.” Cas teased.

“Shhh.” Dean smiled, “I’m talking.”

“Barely.”

“Cas. Cas. I love you.” He started again, ‘ _I just gotta be honest, that’s not hard, just tell him how it is._ ’ “Cas. It’s been six years since the first time I told you that, and I fucked it up then so you can’t really expect too much growth, right? Cas.” His voice was growing quieter without his consent, “I need you. I mean, I know we joke about future stuff a lot...but I’m serious. Cas, I wanna grow old with you. I wanna have kids with you. I wanna make you happy. I wanna do everything, with you.”

“Dean…” Cas’ eyes became softer, and his mouth twitched in a small smile.

“I’m still not the brightest person, but I tried. Hell, I went to college, who knew? Ha.” He paused again, “I still...I still think family is the most important thing in the world...and I’ve known that you’re already part of my family. You have been, even before I knew I loved you.”

“Dean.” Cas said, his voice more knowing.

“I’m really. Really. Really. Shitty at this stuff so you gotta bear with me. For six years I’ve been telling myself that I’m living in a dream, cuz life with you, it’s not even something I can put into words. Yeah, we fight over dumb shit like buying milk and who gets the last potsticker, but God. I love you. I love waking up with you. I love hearing you complain about customers, I love that you sing Disney songs in the shower, I love that you make hot chocolate when we watch a movie.” He laughed, “I love...I love your strength and honest hope in people. I love that you love kids, I love that you treat Sammy like your brother...I love that...I love you.”

Castiel leaned forward to kiss Dean, taking his hands back so he could wrap them around Dean’s face to pull him closer. “I love you, Dean Winchester.”

Dean laughed and leaned back, “I’m almost done, I promise. I just never thought...I never thought I’d ever be this happy, and I don’t have words for what you’ve done for me. I just...I just uh.”

“Dean.” Cas laughed, “You better hurry because I’m about to throw you on your back.”

“Alright.” Dean grinned. “Um. Close your eyes.”

Obediently, Cas closed his eyes, and Dean reached for the box behind him, silently, he opened it and took one of Cas’ hands, and slid the ring onto his finger. Still eyes closed, Cas’ mouth opened a little.

“You’re joking.” Cas said, now squinting his eyes closed, “I swear to god Dean if this is a joke we’re breaking up.”

Dean smiled, “You can open your eyes.” At the look on his lover’s face, clearly this was not what he was expecting. “Castiel Novak.” He whispered, kissing him slowly, “Will you marry me?”

“So that’s what your weird mood was about?” Cas asked.

“Angel.” Dean tried to interrupt.

“You were so quiet this week. At first I thought you were maybe sick, or depressed, but Dean…” He smiled at him. “I didn’t-” Cas cut off and looked down at the ring on his finger.

“Angel.” Dean said again, making Cas look at him, “You...you didn’t answer.”

Castiel laughed, and pushed him back once more on the bed, “You dork.” He giggled, and kissed Dean on the nose, “Of course I want to marry you.”

“Really?” Dean asked, barely believing it himself.

But Cas didn’t answer, he was kissing Dean’s neck and playing with his hair. Laughing, Dean wrapped his hands around Cas’ waist and let himself be loved. Only when Cas sat back up, did he remember they had plans that evening. Dinner seemed to be the last thing on his mind, and he pouted when Castiel got off the bed.

“Can’t we just have proposal sex?” Dean asked meekly.

“Dean Winchester. Love.” Castiel said patiently, kissing him once on the cheek, “If I let you skip dinner you will elbow me later saying it’s my fault.”

Dean laughed, and sat up, “You got me there.”

“Now get dressed. You look like you’ve been standing in the wind.”

“The sex hair is your fault.” Dean noted, but got up anyways, then hugged Cas from behind, kissing him on the cheek, “You sure you won’t get sick of me?” He whispered.

“I haven’t yet. Have I?”

“Only God knows why.” Dean giggled and started to kiss Cas’ neck when the other pulled away.

“I will not miss dinner because you wanna have sex.” Cas laughed, and stood a foot away. “I wanna show my fiancé off at the restaurant so will you please get ready?”

“Fiancé?” Dean smiled, “I like that. I like that a lot.” Dean took Cas’ hand to kiss the ringed finger. “Got you now Novak. You’ve promised, no going back.”


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel was on his back, sure that he was the happiest man in the world. Dean sat atop him, rolling their hips, and kissing him slowly. His mind was solely Dean Winchester.

"Dean." He said in a hoarse whisper, "Ah, fuck."

Smirking, Dean leaned back to pull off the other's shirt, "There's that filthy mouth." He grinned and moved to Cas' neck, sucking softly at the base where it connected with his shoulder.

Cas gripped his fiancé's shirt, pulling him closer. His hands wandered to Dean's back, clawing anywhere he could reach. As Dean trailed kisses on his chest, he tugged at the rim of Dean's shirt, now determined to have it off. Laughing at Cas' inability to do so, Dean sat up to yank it off for him. He let him stare at Dean's newly exposed skin, then traced his fingers lightly between his pecks.

The new necklace he bought swung aimlessly, and he smiled at how well it matched his eyes. Happily, he slid both hands to the other's thighs, and back up his hips to roll them together again.

"You're so gorgeous." Cas whispered.

Dean smiled, unbuttoned his pants, and stood momentarily to take them off. Before he crawled back onto Cas he slid his pants off as well.

Castiel looked his lover up and down, "Strip all the way down." He said, and watched as Dean obeyed, "Perfect. You wanna get back over here?" asked this time, a smirk glinting on his mouth.

"Only if your boxers go as well." Dean returned the mischievous grin, but got back on the bed.

Cas tossed them to the side and ran his hands over Dean's chest again before wrapping them around his ass. He nuzzled his head into the crook of Dean's neck and let out a deep breath.

“You’re so goddamn sexy. How’d I get this lucky?”

“I’m glad you think so.” Dean purred, nibbling on Cas’ ear, “I want this to be your night.”

Castiel giggled, “Well. Logically, I think it’s more of ‘ _our_ ’ night. I mean. You’re getting married too."

“Will you stop being cynical and listen.” Dean laughed, poking Cas’ stomach, “I wanna take care of you.” Castiel began to speak again but he shushed him. “Just relax, angel. I’m gonna take good care of you today.”

So often, when they had sex, they were so eager to actually fuck that they didn’t spent much time on foreplay. Only on special days; holidays, their birthdays, and valentines, did they go all out for one another. Castiel smiled to himself, realizing this was going to forever be a future day they would add to the calendar.

His thoughts jumped back the present when Dean’s lips sucked softly on the tip of his cock, his hips bucked and he concentrated, fully now, on staying still. Castiel steadied his hands in Dean’s hair, trying his best not to cum, now that Dean had his full length in his mouth. It was a difficult feat with the noises the other was making. Between the hums of pleasure from Dean, the slurping, and the slight gag when Dean took in more than he could handle.

“Fuck.” Cas moaned, unable to keep his hips in control anymore. “Dean. Please. You’re gonna end this quick if you keep this up.”

Dean made a wet pop off his cock, and stroked it with one hand while the other danced over Castiel’s stomach and hips, tracing the grooves. Abandoning Cas’ fully erect member, Dean began kissing every inch of skin he could see. He began at Castiel’s his and took his time moving up, before resting inches above Cas’ face.

Castiel knew his eyes must be blown but Dean’s looked the same, only a thin rim of green was looking back at him, his pupils wide. Dean smirked, and kissed Castiel, their tongues dancing together. Castiel took his lover’s face in his hands and held him there, sucking on Dean’s tongue, earning him a moan.

Content, he let Dean resume his regime of making him as restless as possible. There was a moment where Dean disappeared but returned with a tube of lube and grinned. Dean climbed onto the bed, and before Castiel could take it from him, Dean had poured some onto his fingers and warmed it slightly, then rolled onto his knees and began to open himself up.

Castiel’s dick twitched, and he watched Dean work himself open as he stroked himself. He watched his fiance’s expression change and alter as he brushed against his prostate.

“Fuck.” Dean muttered, out of breath, “Cas, I need you to finish. I can’t-”

Castiel was already making his way behind Dean, and parting his cheeks, poking at the progress Dean had already made. He kissed Dean’s cheek, and took the lube, moistening his own fingers and stuck two fingers into the already pulsing hole. Dean moaned, and rocked back against his fingers. Cursing, Castiel once again stroked himself, he hated waiting. Finally, he added a third finger and watched as Dean nearly collapsed, but held his position on his knees.

When Dean was fully ready, Castiel began to push himself in, but Dean leaned forward out of reach and smiled at him.

“Lay down, angel.” Dean cooed.

“You’re killing me.” Castiel complained, but complied and laid against the pillows.

Dean carefully positioned himself, and lowered himself slowly onto Castiel’s cock. Castiel gripped the sheets, making himself stay still. What seemed like an eternity later, Dean sat fully atop him, and began to roll his hips. Castiel felt Dean tighten around his cock and he bucked slightly upwards, craving, needing, the friction.

Dean’s eyes closed as he fucked Cas’ cock slowly, rising, only to fall back, bliss clear across his face. Castiel let his hands rest on Dean’s hips, following them as they rose and fell. His orgasm was rising and he desperately wanted to fuck Dean until he came.

“My turn.” Castiel growled, flipping Dean onto his back.

Dean only looked up at him, and curled his nails into Cas’ back as Castiel pulled him closer so they were flush with one another. Eratically, he fucked Dean into the matteress, unable to resist from staying still for so long. Dean’s mouth hung open, his eyes rolling back.

Elated, Castiel took Dean’s hands in his, and laid them against the bed, so Dean was pinned. Castiel managed to slow his pace just enough to watch as Dean’s face as he came between them, his hole clasping onto his cock.

“Fuck.” Castiel moaned, and he felt his own release fill Dean, still breathing heavily he laid on Dean and hugged him closer, only now feeling the slight sting on his back from Dean’s nails.

As they cooled, he leaned to the side and began to kiss Dean slowly, taking as long as he wanted to make Dean moan in his mouth. His fiancé pulled away to lay atop him once again, he held his face, and kissed Castiel’s neck. Although he knew he would have an embarrassingly huge hickey, he let Dean do as he pleased. Castiel’s spent cock twitched feebly and he pulled Dean back to kiss him again.

"I kind of just want to hold you." Cas admitted, pulling Dean flush against him and kissing his neck softly. "Is that horrible? We can still-"

Dean cut him off with a finger pressed to his lips. Smiling , he kissed him once, then rolled to his side. "I'm happy to just be with you."

"I love you." Castiel said softly, playing with Dean's hair absentmindedly, the other returning his affection. They lay in each other’s arms until their sweat finally began to make them cold, forcing them under the comfort of the covers.

"Here's the real question. Are you gonna be Castiel Winchester or am I gonna be Dean Novak?" Dean asked, tracing a finger around Cas' peck.

"Castiel James Novak Winchester."

"Jesus that's long." Dean snorted. "Castiel J.N. Winchester?"

Smiling, Cas muttered, "I like that.” Then giggled, “I also like that you told off that old lady at the restaurant."

"Mrs. 'I don't like same sex marriage so you guys can't get married'?" Dean asked.

"Now that's a long name." Cas smiled. "Yes her. I like when you go all tough guy. It's cute."

"Cute?!"

"Yes." Castiel answered, and kissed Dean's forehead.

"Cas?"

"Hmm?"

"Angel. I gotta admit somethin." Dean said almost inaudibly. Cas shifted on his side to look the other in the eye.

"Tell me?" He asked.

"I ran into Carol today." Dean looked away from him and found his hand to lace them together, "I um. I didn't really hide the fact that we're...ya know together."

Castiel brought Dean's hand to his mouth and kissed it. "That makes me happy."

"It does?" Dean asked incredulously. "Aren't you gonna get in trouble at work?"

"My manager is a single bisexual with two daughters. One surrogate with another woman and the other from her late husband. No Dean, I do not think I will be in trouble." Castiel explained, laughing at the look on Dean's face.

"Well damn. We should invite them to dinner one day."

Castiel kissed his fiancé again, "I'm sure she'd love to."

They laid in each other's arms again for a long time, not saying much of anything and kissing innocently. Soon, Dean's breath became slow and even. Castiel felt the question he wanted to ask boil up and out of his mouth.

"Dean?"

Dean hummed an answer and looked him, one eye open.

"Dean? Love?" Castiel asked again, unsure if this was really the time.

"Listening." Dean whispered, clearly barely holding onto consciousness.

"Do you wanna have kids one day?" He asked quickly, his heart pounding in his chest, he hadn't realized how important this was until he said it.

Dean looked at him, confused, then sat up on his elbow. "Well duh, we're gonna have like four. You take two and I take two and we're gonna let them make all their decisions...well, when they're old enough. Out first girl is Mary and our first boy is James."

A spark he didn't expect, lit in his chest and Castiel kissed his lover softly, "You think about that?"

"C'mon." Dean smiled, sleep still in his eyes, "Course. I hope they get your looks though. Those poor freckled kids if they don't."

Castiel poked Dean's side making him squirm, "We need at least one freckled. What about the other two?" He asked, now wondering how far Dean had thought ahead.

"I was gonna let you choose. Cuz I already kinda put dibs on two." Dean yawned, and laid back on Castiel's shoulder. "I want them to have your eyes."

"You're half asleep." Cas laughed.

"So?" Dean said softly, "I've been thinking about that for years. I love you, you dork."

Castiel wrapped his arms around his future husband and said a silent prayer to the universe for sending him Dean Winchester.

✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶

When morning broke, Castiel buried himself deeper in the blankets. Dean stirred, waking due to Cas’ movements.

“Dean. The sun is on.” Castiel complained.

“Yeah.” Dean yawned, “Though, I don’t think it ever really turns off.”

Castiel grumbled about him being a smart ass, and pulled tighter on the blanket. Dean ducked under the covers with him and kissed his nose. Cas closed his eyes and smiled, he loved waking up with Dean. He never was a morning person, but Dean's smile was like the sun itself and he grew accustomed to looking at that before ever out a window.

“I love you.” Cas muttered, peeking an eye open at his fiancé.

Dean ran a hand over his scruff, “I love you too, but we gotta get up.”

“Why?” Castiel complained, scrunching his nose, “I thought you took Saturday off?”

“I did.” Dean agreed, “But I promised Sam we’d visit him today, and I’m sure your mom would like to know.”

“I hate when you’re right.” Cas said, and let his head emerge from the sheets. “We should probably do laundry today too.” Dean pouted at him, but he only smiled and kissed him. “As much as I love sleeping in the crustiness of our previous night’s antics, it really isn’t very pleasant.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “I hate when you’re right.” and took Cas’ left hand, admiring the ring he had put on the night before.

Castiel tangled their fingers together, then let his other hand pull Dean into another kiss. “We should eat. I’m starving.”

“Eggs?”

“And pancakes.” Castiel added, “I think I’ll make the cinnamon ones.”

Dean cheered and began to dance, still seated, so only his arms were flailing around in the air. Castiel shook his head, smiling, and rolled out of bed.

He chose to shower without Dean, knowing it would take twice as long if they showered together. Dean sat outside the bathroom door complaining about he was wasting water when he could be in there, but Castiel began to sing so he couldn’t hear the arguments anymore. When he got out, towel around his waist, he patted Dean on the head, and told him to hurry up.

“Yeah. It’s me that’s taking forever.” Dean said sarcastically and closed the bathroom door.

Castiel went back to their room and pulled on an old blue sweater, and dark jeans. He had taken the day off as well, and didn’t feel like like dressing up more than he had to. He found his glasses, and made his way to the kitchen, stirring together the pancake mix, still singing under his breath. He watched as Dean did a weird skip from the bathroom to their bedroom without a towel. He made a hooting noise as he saw Dean’s naked ass, and laughed when Dean cursed at him for peeking.

Dean joined him in the kitchen a few minutes later, fully clothed, a slight blush in his cheeks. He looked pointedly away from Castiel and began digging in the fridge for the eggs. As soon as Dean was in front of the frying pan, Cas walked over to hug him from behind. He gave a soft kiss to the back of his neck, and returned to his pancake batter. Per usual, Dean poked his finger in the mix and licked it clean before kissing Cas’ cheek compliment his cooking skills.

Breakfast passed without much consequence, though, Cas noticed that they were smiling at each other more than usual. His chest was full of happiness, barely able to take in that this was actually happening and it wasn’t a dream he was going to wake from.

He took their dishes and washed them while Dean was on laundry duty. When both dishwasher and washing machine were started they laced hands and made their way to the car. Stopping by to see Sam first, since he knew what Dean was planning.

Sam nearly ran to them when they pulled up, hugging his brother and then Castiel.

“Alright.” Dean said, patting his brother’s back, “Enough touchy feely.”

Castiel rolled his eyes, “Trust me. He’s the cuddly one.” He told the younger Winchester.

Out of the corner of his eye he took note of John’s truck outside of Sam’s apartment and looked to Dean quickly.

Dean seemed to notice it as well, but forced a smile at his brother, determined to focus on the happiness around him. Castiel gave a small squeeze on Dean’s hand to soothe him, then brought up Sam’s interview to hopefully take both their minds off the boys’ father.

“I think it went pretty well actually.” Sam admitted bashfully, “I’ll know in a month, and Dean I don’t want you sending me money. I have some saved that will get me by until I find a job out there.”

“Yeah?” Dean raised an eyebrow, “What about living expenses? Huh? Do you have a place to stay or are you just gonna go up to the first motel you see and make camp?”

Sam rolled his eyes, “C’mon Dean, I’m twenty. I think I can figure things out without you putting your nose into it.”

“Shuddap.” Dean muttered but clearly he was proud of his brother.

Just as he was sure they were in the clear, John came walking across the lawn as well. Dean’s hand closed tightly on his, and he winced momentarily. He tried to nudge Dean that the action hurt but the look on Dean’s face made him stop.

Castiel made a feeble wave to the eldest Winchester while Sam looked at his shoes, and Dean had a look of defiance already set on his face. Tension built quickly as father met son’s eyes and Castiel wished for a moment that he could evaporate and return later after the explosion. There was a solid minute of complete silence before John spoke.

“What are you boys here for?” John asked in a rough voice, not necessarily threatening but like he only asked because it was polite.

“So you’re talking to me again?” Dean said back, in a casual voice, but his hand tightened.

Castiel was now sure Dean was cutting off circulation to his fingers, and answered for Dean, “We came to celebrate with Sam for a moment.”

John looked from his older child to the younger then at Cas, “What’s so exciting?”

Dean looked like he was going to say something snarky but Sam cut in. “They got engaged yesterday.” Sam supplied, then back up a step at the look on his father’s face.

“Engaged?”

“Yeah.” Dean said flatly, his face now unreadable like he didn’t want John to share in his happiness or anger.

Castiel smiled weakly, and showed the ring. “Now all I need is to get one for Dean.”

John looked at the ring, but didn’t say anything, he gave a short grunt of indifference, then looked once at Sammy and walked back into the apartment building. Dean didn’t say a word until John was all the way in the building then turned to his brother.

“What the hell is he doing?” Dean asked contentiously.

“Dean.” Cas said sharply, “Just because you aren’t talking with your father doesn’t mean that Sam can’t.” He let out a long breath and turned to his soon to be brother in law, “Thank you, Sam.”

“For being a decent person?” Dean snorted.

Castiel kicked him in the shin, “For being a good brother.”

“Yeah. yeah.” Dean muttered, now looking away from both of them.

Sam looked at his brother, pain across his face, “His health isn’t very good lately. I think he wants to try to fix things, Dean.”

“Yeah?” Dean said looking back, “He should shove it up his ass.”

“Dean.” Castiel said again, “He’s trying. He didn’t even yell this time.” He shrugged.

At another non committal grunt from Dean, he sighed at looked at Sam, “I think we better come back.”

Sam nodded, and hugged Cas once more before they left. Dean was driving towards Anna’s place but he was clearly not in a good mood.

Castiel took his hand and looked at him, “Dean? Can we stop for a cup of coffee? I didn’t have any this morning.”

Cas had long since learned to not bring up what was bothering Dean, if he wanted to talk about it he would, but he also couldn’t go over to his mom’s house with Dean being in this mood. He hoped maybe a half hour or so would calm him down enough to talk to other people civilly. Without a word, Dean made a right turn and they stopped at a coffee shop.

Grinning at his scowling boyfriend, he pulled him into the coffee shop. He ordered a large cup for himself, and some tea for Dean. They sat at a far table, and Castiel sipped his drink, staring out the window, admiring the fall scenery.

“He could’ve at least said my name...or yours.” Dean muttered, taking a sip of his own drink. “He still treats me like I’m a disease.”

Castiel looked to Dean with heavy eyes, “Dean. He wasn’t ever someone to talk about much anyway. You both have said some things that….well...that weren’t very nice.”

“Cas.” Dean seethed, “I can’t tell you all the shit he said about you. I swear, I could punch him in the face and feel good about the pain in my knuckles.”

Silently, Castiel took his hand again, “I’m willing to forgive him if you are.”

“And if I’m not?” Dean countered, no longer angry, more disgruntled, “I don’t know if I can.”

“Then we wait, but I...I would like our kids to know their grandfather.”

“Fuck, Cas.” Dean sighed, “That’s years away. We can’t afford to have a kid right now.”

“I know.” Castiel shrugged, “But I think your dad would be happy to know you wanna name your little girl Mary.”

Dean stroked Cas’ knuckles, and took another sip of his drink. “Well. She’ll have a loving grandmother.” He attempted a smile.

Castiel’s heart rose a little. “Yes. She will, and two fathers who love her, and you know Sam will probably give her a drink of liquor before she’s sixteen.”

Dean smirked, “Yeah. He probably will...and then I’ll kick his ass.”

Leaning over the table he kissed Dean softly, “You’re gonna have to stop swearing when we have kids. I don’t want to be the parent that has the little kid saying ‘fuck’ on his first day of school.”

“I was that kid.” Dean grinned, “I turned out great.”


	6. Chapter 6

Dean felt a little better as they headed off for Anna's house. He was still angry at his dad for suddenly changing but still treating him like a stranger, but he watched Castiel smile and laugh like any other day, so he told himself to breathe.

As they knocked and waited for her to come to the door, Dean couldn't help but feel slightly jealous that Cas' mother was so accepting. He knew he had Sammy, and Bobby, but he felt his family was inferior in compassion.

Anna opened the door and hugged her son tightly, then pulled Dean in for a hug as well. However much he denied it to others, he loved hugs from Mrs. Novak. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed. She looked at the two of them after, smiling brightly.

"What brings you by today? I thought we were waiting for Monday to do the barbecue?" She asked, when they were seated in her living room.

Castiel looked at him, then at his mother and showed her his left hand. "I know, I just wanted to show you the ring." He said sheepishly.

Anna looked at her son then at Dean and squealed, getting up again to hug them. "Oh my boys. My sweet, sweet boys." She said holding them tightly. "I'm gonna make some tea, and coffee for you of course, Castiel."

She bustled quickly to the kitchen leaving them to smile at each other.

"Sorry, she kinda does the whole mother package all the time." Castiel grinned, spinning the ring on his finger.

"Don't be." Dean said, kissing his forehead, "She's the mother I didn't have growing up."

His fiancé smiled at him, and took his hand, "What kind of ring would you like?"

Dean pursed his lips, "Anything you pick out. I think you know me pretty well."

"Just a little." Cas said sarcastically, "How did you know my ring size?"

"Easy, your fingers are only slightly thinner than mine, I just went a size down." Dean shrugged, loving the look of surprise on Cas' face.

"You guess my ring size based on your finger?" Castiel asked, clearly doubting this.

Dean laughed, sliding their fingers together, "Cas, this may come as a surprise...but...I've been holding your hand for awhile now, and I've picked up little things like that."

"Oh?" Cas asked in the same

questioning tone, "Like what?" Dean smirked, knowing he was going to win this argument, and rub the smug look on Cas' face off. "You have a freckle on your left knuckle that wasn't there a month ago. You bite your right thumbnail when you're nervous, but never the left...kinda weird. When you're anxious, you run the palm of your left hand with your thumb in clockwise circles. And you like me to hold your left hand over your right one. But you know...that's only the hand stuff...I could go on."

Castiel stared at him, and wrinkled his nose, "Why? Why do you pay attention to those things."

"It's cute." Dean shrugged, "Why do you only bite one thumb?"

Cas nudged him with his shoulder, "Alright. Shut up."

"Is that anyway to talk to your fiancé?" Dean asked, throwing a hand over his chest.

"Yes." He answered flatly, ignoring Dean's scandalized look.

Before he could make a remark again, Anna came back into the room and handed them each a glass. Dean accepted it with a smile, even though they had just had a cup near half an hour ago.

“Sooo.” Anna implored, “How did he ask?”

Dean blushed but Castiel looked at her plainly. “Take away all the fluff, he told me he loved me, and wanted to spend forever, and I gotta be honest, I wasn’t expecting it.” Cas looked Dean up and down and grinned.

"Cas. You're making this awkward."

"She asked." Castiel shrugged.

They spent another hour at the Novak place. After Castiel suggested they go by and see Sam again but he shot him down, he didn’t really feel like drawing all those emotions again. Instead, Dean suggested they go to dinner, at the Roadhouse, naturally.

They were seated in their regular booth, discussing whether or not Aquaman should really be considered a superhero when Jo popped next up them.

"If it isn't my favorite Castiel and well...Dean." She grinned, basking in the offended look on Dean's face. "It's been a couple weeks. Started to worry you guys left."

"C'mon." Dean smiled, "Where else would we go that would let us annoy the staff?"

"It's nice to see you." Cas cut in, kicking Dean softly in the shin.

"See, Dean?" Jo said putting her hand on her hip, "This is why I like him better. Cas? You know that you wanna eat?"

When she had taken their orders and left, Dean smirked at Castiel, "You think we should tell her? Or should we just make her wait?"

"I think we should tell her." Cas said absentmindedly, stirring his water with his straw, "Is there a reason you don't want to?"

"No, not at all." Dean said quickly, "You wanna say something or should I?"

Castiel shrugged, smiling at him, he pointed out. "She might bring you more drinks if you tell her." "Good point! But who gets to get wasted and who gets to drive?"

"Dibs on being wasted." Castiel answered, and before Dean could make a counter argument, Jo returned.

"Hey Joanna Beth?" Dean asked, when she set his food down, "You wanna ask your dear Cas why we came tonight?" He smiled at the blush that built on his fiancé's face. If he couldn't get drunk he was gonna have fun with Cas as long as he could.

"Oh?" She asked, clearly uninterested.

"C'mon." Dean grinned, "Show her." He took a sip of his drink and waited patiently for her reaction.

As he predicted, she made a noise similar to Anna and hugged Castiel tightly. This was a more awkward hug, as Cas was still seated but she clearly didn't mind.

"Alright, you guys are getting a bottle on me." Jo cheered, and gave an awkward hug to Dean as well, "Am I allowed to tell people?"

"I don't see why not." Dean shrugged, looking at his partner and seeing the same reaction.

"Booyah. I always knew you two would make it. When's the day?" Jo asked, looking from one to the other.

"Uh..." Dean started, he hadn't really thought about it.

"We'll probably wait until spring. Winter weddings are always too cold." Cas answered, looking at Dean, a smile on the corner of his lips.

Dean nodded like this was the plan the whole time. When Jo had left to take care of other tables, he couldn't help but grin stupidly at Cas. ' _My angel_.' He thought happily and only broke eye contact when a bottle was placed on the table for them. Dean reached for it but Castiel got there first.

"I had dibs." Cas said proudly, "You can have a glass, but only stop me if I start feeling you up at the table."

"Why are you the one getting smashed?" Dean asked, "I mean, I think I clearly handle my liquor better."

"You have work tomorrow and I don't." Cas said simply, sticking his tongue out. Halfway through his burger, Cas was slightly pink in the cheeks. Swaying slightly, Cas began giggling at him every few minutes.

Three glasses later, Cas was scooting around the booth to lay his head on Dean's shoulder, and singing 'Hey Jude' under his breath.

"You ready to go?" Dean asked, poking Cas' cheek.

"Why would you think that?" Castiel giggled, returning the poke, but to Dean's stomach. "I've only had like two drinks."

"You've had five." Dean chortled, "I had two."

Castiel sat up slightly and squinted at him, "You better not be lying to me, Winchester."

Dean held his chin and kissed him lightly, "Never. Now let's go, my butt is asleep"

Castiel swung their arms as they went to the car, he tried to skip but tripped, and Dean made sure to get a better grip on him before he could fall.

The drive back, Cas was smiling at him through clouded eyes, and giggled whenever he rubbed Dean's thigh. The real trick, was getting his fiancé back up the stairs to their apartment.

Castiel, mimicking Dean, decided to go boneless. Dean shook his head, before picking Cas up like a small child, and climbing the stairs himself. Castiel laughed, and began kissing his neck again.

"Cas, babe." Dean chuckled. "You're going to sleep."

"Whhhhy." Cas whined, "We could just kiss all night. You have amazing lips. I try telling people but they don't believe me."

"Oh?" Dean asked, locking the door then headed for their room, Castiel still in his arms, laying on his shoulder. "Well. You'll just have to tell them more."

"I know!" Cas said in a loud voice then whispered, "I'd let them kiss you but then I couldn't have you. And, I kinda want you."

"Just kind of?" Dean laughed, stripping them both down to their underwear, and tucking Cas into

the bed before climbing in as well. Castiel snorted, and curled up next to him, his head resting on his chest. "Well I really kind of really like you. I love you. You're sooooo."

"Charismatic?" Dean supplied, a grin itching at his face.

"Sexy. And smart. It's sexy that you're smart. Hahah...ooh I love that you tell people off." Castiel giggled, covering his mouth to hide it.

"Goodnight, Angel." Dean muttered, stroking his love's hair, "You can tell me all about how pretty I am tomorrow."

"I'm gonna tell the fucking world." Cas said seriously, the yawned, "Just wait, Love, everyone is gonna love you like I love you...or I'm gonna beat them up."

Dean laughed loudly, "Cas, babe, you can't just beat people up."

"I have given plenty of people black eyes."

Dean wrapped his arms around the man next to him and let out a deep breath, "I know angel. I know."

"Damn right." Cas muttered, and yawned again.

Dean felt Cas' heartbeat slow, and knew he was nearly asleep. One hand was curled on Dean's shirt and the other was tugging on the rim of his boxers. With a smile, Dean said a silent prayer to the universe, and let himself live in this moment for as long as he could. Soon, like Cas, his eyes felt heavy and he let himself fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel woke to Dean stumbling around the room, in a hurry to get dressed. He squinted at the alarm clock and groaned, pulling the covers up over his head.

"Babe? Are you up?" Dean asked.

"No." He answered, not ready to get out of bed.

Dean laughed at him and pulled the covers down to kiss him, "Text me when you do wake up."

"Yeah." Cas mumbled and pulled the blanket back up.

"Love you!" Dean called walking out of their bedroom.

"Yeah." Cas said again, his head was pulsing and he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, willing the sleep to come back.

After forty five minutes of trying, he gave it up as a lost cause and got out of bed, only to sit in the shower. He laid his head on the wall, for a cool contrast from the steamy water and closed his eyes. After awhile he could see his hands getting pruny and he climbed out, wrapped a towel around him and threw on some old sweats.

Unsteadily he went into the living room and laid face first into the cushion. Sunday's were definitely his favorite part of working at the library, a whole day to himself was truly a gift. Reaching for the remote he found that Dean left him a glass of water and some aspirin. Gratefully he took it and settled himself into a ball, then turned on the cooking channel. He stared at the tv not really hearing anything and closed his eyes, he could smell Dean on the couch pillow and smiled.

His phone began to ring, and he answered without opening his eyes, ”Hey gorgeous.”

“That’s sweet Cassie, but I’m afraid I’m spoken for.” Charlie said holding back her laughter.

Cas sat up quickly, he was slightly dizzy for a moment but said, “Charlie? What’s up? It’s been awhile.”

“I know, loser. You haven’t even called me since you two moved. I figured it’s Sunday and you’re not working. Wanna get lunch?”

“I have a hangover. Can’t we do lunch tomorrow?” Cas complained, rubbing one of his eyes.

Charlie laughed loudly in his ear, “Cassie. I’m on my way to your place. Put on some clothes, we both know you’re sitting in your sweats right now.”

Castiel looked down, and shook his head, “I swear, you gotta stop stalking me Char.”

“You love me.” Charlie sang, and hung up.

Shaking his head, Cas pried himself from the couch and took a quick shower. If Charlie was going to drag him outside then he better at least look presentable. He threw on Dean’s gray hoodie and some old jeans and waited for the call that would announce his friend’s arrival. It wasn’t long before there was a quick knock at the door.

“Hey.” He smiled at her.

“You look like crap.” She grinned and pulled him into a hug. “Aw. Cassie. I’ve missed you.”

He patted her on the back and pulled away, “Well, I tried to tell you.”

They ended up at a cafe Cas had never heard of, it wasn't until they were seated at he realized he hadn't told her about Dean proposing. An uncomfortable pit was growing in his stomach.

"Charlie. I-uh-I forgot to tell you..." He started, setting down his menu and looking at her apologetically.

"Dean asked you to make it permanent? Yeah I know." She said, flipping the page in her book.

"How?"

"Dean called, panicking, wondering if you liked gold or silver." She said simply. "You lean towards silver but you like gold."

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows, "Why does everyone know these weird ass quirks?"

"Just observant." Charlie laughed. "So I see he went with silver."

Cas blushed slightly, "Yeah. He still isn't very good at the whole romantics thing." He began to laugh quietly at the awkwardness of Dean trying to ask him. "He made me close my eyes."

His friend shook her head, "That boy..." She looked at him and put her hands on her chin, "So. Mr. Romantic side of the relationship, given any thought on what you're gonna give Dean?"

"Yeah actually. I was either going to let him pick one, or, I was looking at these gold ones with peridot in them, it would match the necklace I gave him."

"You guys are such saps." Charlie grinned but held her hand out to silently ask to see his ring. Cas let her hold his hand, she giggled and it. "Aw, see? Sapphire."

"Alright." Castiel mumbled, pulling back his hand. "Enough about us. You said you were spoken for on the phone...when do we get to meet her? Wanna double with us?"

"As much as Leanne would love you guys, it's fairly new and you guys are so frikin sappy that it would be awkward."

"We could tone it down." Cas reasoned, taking a sip of water, "We're not as bad as we used to be."

"Castiel." She said seriously, "Your phone background is you two dressed as Batman and Robin, that and 'What A Wonderful World' plays when he calls you."

"Okay." Cas held up a finger, "But why would Leanne need to look at my phone? Also, Dean would be with us so he wouldn't call me."

Charlie just shook her head, "You'll meet her I promise. But you guys revolve like there's nothing else in the world."

"Shut up," He blushed, "We're a newly engaged couple."

"Please. You've been hitched at the hip since high school." She laughed, "Just admit it."

"Admit what?"

"That you gave up on looking at another person since you got together with Dean."

Castiel sighed, "You don't look for someone else while you're dating."

"Yeah, you guys don't. I've literally never seen Dean check out another person since you guys hooked up."

"You clearly haven't seen him watch Indiana Jones or Pitch Perfect."

Charlie laughed loudly, drawing the attention of people nearby, "Who hits his eye in Pitch Perfect?"

"Anna Kendrick." He smiled, "I think he has a thing for opinionated people."

The rest of lunch they caught up on the little things in each other's lives. Charlie was now going to school to be a veterinarian. She had previously gotten a degree in business but she hated it, and wanted to go out and do something important in life. She told him about Leanne and how they met. It had been two hours before he realized the time.

"Dammit." He cursed, "I was gonna go get Dean's ring today. The place closes in like an hour."

"Want me to come?" She offered, stirring the empty glass in front of her.

"Would you? I really hate going places alone."

"Course, buck up buttercup." She grinned and set down paid her share of the meal plus tip and began putting on her jacket. Gratefully, he dug out some cash from his pocket and did the same.

Together they walked into the jewelry store. Cas looked around at the many cases and searched for the one he had his mind on. Charlie simply followed him around and pointed at ones she thought looked nice.

"How can I help the happy couple today?" A sales associate said brightly, appearing like magic behind one of the cases.

"Oh. We're not a couple." Castiel said slowly.

"We're gay." Charlie said with a similes bright smile, "My friend is looking for a ring for his partner."

"Oh?" The salesperson said, "My apologies. Did you have anything in mind?" He asked, directing his attention to Cas.

"Yes, I saw an ad with a white gold peridot ring..." Castiel began looking up, hoping the other knew what he was talking about.

"You have a good eye. It's over in the case by the window. It's a new item." He said, guiding them over, "Do you know his ring size?"

Castiel shrugged, "It's one size up from this." He said, sliding the ring off his finger."

The man took the ring from him, and a chart from under the desk, then handed the ring back. They were told it would take a few days to get the ring sized and that they wouldn’t have to pay until Castiel picked it up. Happily, Cas got into Charlie’s car and listen to her talk as they drove back to their place. Their light was on, meaning that Dean was home and despite his earlier contradictions with Charlie he grinned at her and thanked her quickly, then ran up the stairs to go greet his fiance.

As usual, Dean hadn’t locked the door. The older stood standing in the kitchen stirring something on the stovetop, Cas ran in, grabbing Dean around the waist from behind and pulling him close. He let his head rest on his shoulder and gave a soft kiss on his neck.

“I missed you.” He whispered into his skin.

“Cas.” Dean laughed, “I haven’t been gone that long. I had a short day...jesus, it’s only like four o’clock.”

Castiel just hummed an agreement and tightened his grip, “I don’t care.”

“You’re such a sap.” Dean shook his head, but put a hand over one of Cas’ arms. “Where were you?”

“Charlie took me to lunch, then we went to pick you out a ring.” Cas sighed, he took a deep breath, reveling in the lingering smell of motor oil on Dean’s tee shirt.

“What?” Dean asked, “We can’t afford another ring.”

Castiel let go and stood next to Dean, “I have some money saved, don’t worry about it.”

“What?” Dean asked, raising an eyebrow at him, but looking at his food on the oven, “You’re telling me you just have a stash of money in like the folds of the mattress or something?”

“No.” He laughed, “Of course not. It’s in a bank.”

“I was being sarcastic. Seriously? You have extra money sitting around and we’ve been rationing on peanut butter and bread?”

Castiel looked at Dean closely, “Does that bother you?”

“No.”

“Dean. I know when you’re lying. What’s wrong with that? I have money saved for emergencies.” He shrugged, “It’s no big deal.”

“Rings aren’t cheap.” Dean muttered, “I mean, I get that you wanna give me a ring too, but don’t you think we have more pressing expenses right now? I mean, you have a car payment, we have the house payment, the utilities, we’re still paying off your student loans.”

"I  _know_ what bills we have.” Cas defended, “I pay them too you know.”

“I know.” Dean said in a flat voice, “but I just don’t see why you’re gonna dump a lump of it on a ring. I mean, we’re not even getting hitched for awhile, so it doesn’t really matter.”

Cas’ heart sank a little, “Dean. I want to buy you one.”

“Yeah...well...there’s a difference between want and need.”

He found himself pushing Dean’s shoulder, so they were facing each other, “Did something happen today?” He asked, but his partner wouldn’t look him in the eye.

“No.” Dean lied again.

Castiel gave him a challenging look, “Look, don’t worry about the bills. I’ve got enough to get your ring, will you just let me treat you a little?”

“I don’t need to be treated Cas!” Dean said, his voice rising, he looked up, then pointedly away from Cas, and turned back to his food, poking it mindlessly.

“Wants and needs I know. I want you to have a ring and I need you to know that I love you like you love me. Now will you quit whining about it?”

“Whatever.” Dean sighed.

Castiel rolled his eyes, “I’m gonna go start the laundry. When you’re done pouting, I hope you can just come talk to me.”

“Yeah.” Dean muttered, but didn’t look at him.

It was Castiel’s turn to sigh. He gave another look at Dean, but he was still looking at his noodles. He turned away, and went to go pick up the clothes they had lying around their room, and in the bathroom. Cas decided to also switch the towels to new ones, taking the old ones to the laundry room with him. He was folding socks on the bed when Dean came into the room. He looked up with a smile, hoping that this meant that Dean was over whatever was on his mind. To his disappointment, he wasn’t looking at him.

“Dean?” He asked softly.

Dean was pulling out pajamas from the dresser and didn’t answer. He got to the door and paused, “Can we not talk about it right now?”

“You can’t just ignore me when things bother you, Dean.” Cas said, his voice shaking a little, whether from anger or sadness he didn't know.

“ _Look._ ” Dean said sharply, “I’m sorry I was upset or whatever at you. Will you just drop it?!”

The door slammed behind him, and Cas sat looking at the miss matched socks in his hand. He knew Dean enough to leave him alone while he was like this. They would only end up yelling at each other if he pushed the topic further. This rejection felt more personal though, and an itch started in his brain. Shaking his head, he forced the thought out of his head, and went back to the clothes in front of him. After sorting and putting away those, he went to switch what he had put in the washer.

Dean was sitting on the couch, pajamas still curled under his arm. He was running his hands on his face, and got up without looking at him, and went into the bathroom.  Heart sinking slightly, Cas lifted his head, hoping it would do the same to his mood, and went back to their bedroom. He pulled out a book he had started, and laid there. As he intended, the book made his mind relax onto other topics. There was still a nag from Dean’s mood towards him, but at least he could now block out the unwelcome thoughts with a story of knights and missions.

Without realizing it, he fell asleep, and woke slightly, when Dean came into the room to turn off the light and got into bed beside him.

‘ _At least he still wants to sleep by me._ ’ Castiel thought, but the happy thought didn’t last long. Usually, Dean was facing him, or curled into his arms, but Dean stayed facing the wall, and didn’t say anything.

“Goodnight.” Castiel said softly.

“Night.” Dean replied, but stayed facing the other way.

“Dean?” He asked, not sure if he really wanted to ask.

“What?” Dean asked back, still not looking at him.

Castiel felt his eyes water a little and turned away as well. “Nothing...I just...I love you.”

There was a sigh from his lover, “I love you too.”

The ball of uncertainty shrunk a little at these words. He turned back around, not wanting to face the wall. He watched Dean’s chest rise and fall as his breath became slow and steady. When he was sure that the other was asleep, Cas let himself wrap an arm around Dean’s waist. Instinctively, Dean scooted closer. Burying his head, into the back of Dean’s neck, he took a deep breath of the other's scent and let himself fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean woke facing Castiel, who was still sound asleep. Tentatively, he reached a hand out to play with his favorite lock of Cas' hair, then took his hand back, letting it rest between them.

Noiselessly he got out of bed, dressed, and went quietly to the kitchen. He stared blankly at the pantry, not really feeling hungry. After a moment he grabbed a granola bar and sat atop that counter to eat it. Knowing he'd have to apologize to Cas made him woozy and he tried to think of happier things, but that only brought his mind back to what he was trying to forget.

"Sammy." He said to himself, and set down the rest of his breakfast, appetite gone completely.

"Dean?" Castiel had gotten up, and was walking towards him, shyly.

Dean's spirits sank a little, knowing he caused this. "Did I wake you?"

Cas shook his head, and stood next to him, "Um." He started, "Can I do anything for you?"

Wordlessly, Dean pulled him into a hug, tightening his arms. He felt Cas relax into his chest, and felt slightly better. With one hand he combed the other's hair back and kissed his forehead. "You're already too good to me." He said softly, "I am sorry I got upset at you."

Cas fiddled with a button on his shirt, "But you don't wanna talk about it."

"I...I can't right now." Dean said, the gloom sweeping over him again. "I promise I'll be better."

Castiel leaned back to kiss him softly, "I missed that." He said, "I know it was only a few hours but-"

Dean kissed him again, pulling him closer, and let himself simply be with his angel. "I'm so sorry."

"Dean..." Cas began again but Dean had already turned away.

"I'll...try to talk about it tonight. Are you okay to drive to work? I told Bobby I'd be in early." He said quickly, pulling on his jacket.

Castiel stood looking at him with a sad smile and nodded. "Yeah. That's...it's fine."

"Love you." Dean said with what he hoped was a smile.

As always, Cas returned his affection and walked quickly over to kiss him again. They looked at each other for a moment and Dean knew he was being stupid and rude, but he couldn't admit his fears aloud. There was no need to trouble Cas over them. With another gentle kiss, Dean left quickly, knowing he would break if Cas kept looking at him like that.

Dean turned Baby's radio all the way up, driving more reckless than usual. He pulled up to Bobby's with a slick stop and walked slowly through the mud. Bobby looked up at him as he came in but didn't say anything, this was normal. On early days neither really said anything until noon, it was far too early to talk. 

Dean set his things down, and picked up a clipboard of what needed to be done. With a sigh he started on the tan Lexus that had come in the day before. Halfway through the project he felt his phone vibrate, drying his hands he pulled it out to see that Sam was calling. Rolling his eyes, he set the phone on a counter and went back to work.

Two hours passed and Sam had called a dozen times. Bobby didn't ask but Dean knew that he was curious. By noon, he looked at his phone, wanting to throw it across the room, but he noticed the last missed call was from Cas. He held his phone between his hands, then set his jaw and called him back.

"Hey Cas." He said quietly, "Sorry I missed your call I thought it was-"

"I know who you thought I was." Castiel cut in, "Sam called me about an hour ago worried sick about you. Thought you'd done something reckless and/or stupid."

"So he told-"

"Yeah." Cas snapped, but softened his voice. "I don't see why you couldn't have just told me."

Dean ran a hand over his eyes, "What was I supposed to say?! 'Hey Babe. My little brother didn't get the full scholarship and needs money for school.' Like course, money isn't a big deal at all." He said sarcastically, "Right Cas? We can just add tuition on top of everything else without breaking a sweat."

The line was silent for a moment, then Cas spoke again, "Dean." His voice was shaking, "Sam is like a brother to me too." He could hear Cas' voice break, and instantly regretted his temper.

"Cas-"

"Goddammit Dean Winchester." Castiel muttered through a watery voice. "This is what we have each other for. To talk through things so you don't have the goddamn weight of the world on your shoulders."

"It's not like I need you to help me pay his tuition Cas! I can do it!!"

"You're so stupid!" Cas shouted.

"You think-"

"Yeah Cas! I think!!!" Dean said angrily, he wasn't about to accept pity money, "Look. I'll figure this out, I can pick up extra work and cut back on some things. Don't worry about it."

"You think that I would help out of pity, don't you? Well guess what Dean?! I wanna see Sam go to college. I wanna see him graduate with a degree he loves. I wanna see him happy. For fucks sake Dean. Sam is my brother too! Figured you would know that by now!" Cas' voice shook again, this time more with anger.

"Cas..." Dean whispered.

"I didn't..."

There was a groan of frustration and Castiel spoke again, "No you didn't. You made me feel like I'd done something, Dean. This attitude makes me feel like you don't trust me. Are we not close enough that you can tell me what's bothering you?! Are we not passed that barrier?" Cas waited for a response, when he didn't get one he started again, "Goddammit. Dean. I love you and want you to be happy. But I can't do that if you treat me like an ignorant side character. I fucking need you and that's why I help. That's why I'm here. Jesus, you're so childish sometimes!"

"Alright I get it!" Dean cut in, "Fuck Cas! I'll call you later. Sorry I'm not a better person!" He shouted and hung up.

He looked up to see Bobby staring at him. Still, his boss said nothing but raised an eyebrow. Dean lowered his head and shook it, saying quietly that it was nothing to worry about. Bobby only scoffed at him but went back to work.

Dean debated on calling Cas back to apologize but set his phone down and laid himself underneath the next car on his list. Lunch came and went, Cas still hadn't tried to call him again, neither had Sam.

For some reason this irritated him. It didn't help that customers were being stuck up either. After one man left, Dean threw a wrench at the wall, making Bobby look up at him again. "Sorry."

"Boy." Bobby sighed, "Go home."

"But I gotta work, gotta pay you back." Dean smiled faintly.

Bobby, wiped some grease off his hands, then patted Dean's shoulder, "Go fix things with Cas. I can call in another worker."

"Bobby.."

"Don't." He cut in, "You have a share in this joint, and the job causes stress, go home. Relax. And dammit, be nice to your boy, he only wants to help."

"I know." Dean muttered. "I'm not leaving until you find someone to cover my shift though."

"Fair enough. Finish that oil change I'll go call Samandriel."

Doing as he was told, he crawled back underneath the car he'd been working on and let himself zone out, so only the sound of metal, and the smell of dirt filled his mind. All too soon, Samandriel came in, and one look from Bobby told him, if he didn't leave now, he'd be in trouble later.

Annoyed, he drove home quickly and then threw his jacket across the room when he entered. Cursing, he laid face first into the couch and screamed, then he rolled back over and stared at the ceiling.

The only sound came from the wall clock ticking, as seconds past he found himself more and more annoyed with the noise. “Stupid goddamn clock.” He muttered, getting up he picked it from the wall and tore out the batteries. “Ugh!”

Dean lost track of time, he simply looked at the wall, and watched as the light from outside changed from day to dusk, to dark. He considered getting up to shower, but he heard the front door open.

“You came home? Fucking hell! You couldn't have picked up your phone?! I went to every bar, I went to Sam’s, I went to see Charlie, I checked with Bobby. Dean you have to talk to me.” Castiel sounded irritated but at least he wasn't yelling.

"Not my fault you didn't look here first.” He shot back, still not sure why he was still pushing Cas away.

Castiel walked around the couch to look at him. “You're starting to piss me off.”

Dean only raised his eyebrows, then looked away and began to play with a thread on the pillow he was laying on. He could tell the other was waiting for a response but he wasn't going to give it.

“You know what? Whatever. Be angry, be childish. I'm going to bed.” Cas sighed. “I'd like you to join me, but who am I to know anything?”

Dean watched Cas leave but his face remained emotionless. He was sick of being annoyed, not really sure what he was mad about to begin with, but he couldn't let Cas have the satisfaction of being right.

An hour passed before he got up to shower, then slid into their room and climbed into bed. Castiel was already asleep, his chest rose and fell softly and this time Dean let himself brush a stray curl from the other’s face.

“Angel, I’m not letting you take a burden that's not yours.” He whispered, to his sleeping partner, “You have...you have other things to worry about.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Cas.” Dean whined.

Stirred awake by the sound of his name, he looked with one eye at Dean. Castiel studied the other’s face. Dean’s usual expression was plagued with pain and Castiel traced his face with his fingers. A new trail of freckles ran across his nose and Cas smiled at the little sunspots. He placed a small kiss to Dean’s forehead then got out of bed, figuring he may as well get ready for work.

The shower loosened some of the stress he was carrying making him stay longer than usual in the stream. As he dried off, he heard a soft knock on the door.

“Cas?” Dean asked.

“Yeah.” He answered, not really wanting to open the door.

“Um.”

Castiel opened the door quickly. Dean stood looking at him sadly. Part of him wanted to pull him into a hug, the other wanted to push him out of the way. What scared him, was that he wasn't sure which emotion would win out.

“Look, I didn't mean to worry you.” Dean finally said, then squared his shoulders. “But this is my problem and I'll handle it.”

Pushing it was, he decided. “Okay.” He said irritably.

“Okay?”

“That's what I said.” Castiel said sharply. “You go ahead and think that's why I'm mad. I'm done trying to spell this out for you.”

“Look, Cas. It's not a big deal! We’ll still go out to eat. I'll get another job, we can still have movie night. Nothin is gonna change. Kay? We're good right?”

Castiel began dressing for work. “Sure.” He said softly, realizing he'd be driving again to work.

Dean blocked him when he tried to leave the room, “You're not good?”

Cas looked at him sharply, “Whatever you want. That's this relationship isn't it? You make decisions and I’m just here to sit here and look pretty? Maybe even have sex with every once and while? That's my job right?”

“Cas…”

“No!” He yelled, not sure where the anger was bubbling from. Honestly, he wanted to kiss Dean and tell him he was sorry, but instead, he pushed himself passed and walked quickly out the front door. Not even turning around to see if Dean had followed him outside.

Zeke raised an eyebrow at him when he came into work. “You okay?”

“Peachy.” Cas said sternly.

“Okaaaaaay.” Zeke said sarcastically, “What's going on with you two? Since I've known you, you guys have been like Disney princes or something.”

“Dean is just being stupid.”

Zeke put down his cup of coffee and smiled, “Talk to me.”

“He's just got this stupid idea that he has to pay for his brother’s tuition by himself. He wouldn't even tell me about it, I only knew because his brother called me all about him. Dean just making me angry.”

“So let him pay for the tuition.” Zeke shrugged.

“I would,” Cas muttered, “But he can't with all our other bills.”

“Do you make enough for the bills?”

“Yeah.” He said slowly. “I do...didn't think of that.”

“See problem solved. Now you guys can go be cute and stuff.”

“Dean isn't convinced that easily…”

Zeke laughed, “How long have you been with him? I'm sure you know how to convince him by now.”

Cas sighed, and put his head on the desk. “I walked out angry this morning though.”

“You'll figure it out.”

Zeke had solved their financial trouble but that wasn't the only thing bothering him. He was really only bothered that Dean wouldn't tell him himself, also the fact that Dean was apparently too ignorant to get that he wasn't the only one looking out for Sam.

At lunch he fiddled with his phone, changing his mind frequently on whether or not to call him. With ten minutes left on his break he called, not really expecting an answer. After the third ring, he hung up. Mostly because he realized he didn't know what he would say over the phone, but also because he didn't want to wait around for a phone call that wouldn't ring. Packing his things away, he went back to work and set his phone in the break room, removing the temptation to call again.

To his dismay, Carol came up to speak with him after the group had dispersed from that day’s book.

“Castiel?” She said in a falsely sweet voice.

He turned to her, smiling brightly, “Oh, yes, hello Carol.”

“I was just...inquiring about your...partner.”

“Dean? What about him?” He asked, mindlessly picking at the pages of the book he was still holding.

“I...I wanted to say thank you. He and Bobby did a great job on my car, and well. Will you apologize to him for me?” She said slowly, “I was a bit short with him.”

“Oh!” Cas said surprised, “Of course.”

She smiled weakly, “I-I was wrong to...well. Just because I don't particularly agree with your life decisions doesn't mean you aren't a good person.”

Castiel was half tempted to pinch himself but he found the courage to smile back at her. “I'll tell Dean. Thank you.”

With a small wave she excused herself and escorted her son quickly to the front doors, clearly embarrassed having spoken with him. Grinning, he fiddled with his ring, and walked purposely to his boss. He found her in her office, sifting through papers on her desk.

“Um…” He started, he'd never asked for a personal day, especially since he'd just had time off.

“Yes?” She asked, not looking up.

He stepped a few feet closer and asked her gently, “Would it be okay if I took the rest of the day off? I'm just uh...I'm finding myself in a tough situation and I think the quicker I handle it the better tomorrow will be.”

His manager looked up at him, and smiled, “Anything you need, Castiel. Tell Dean I said ‘hello’.”

Feeling slightly triumphant, Cas grabbed his thing quickly and gave a quick goodbye to his coworkers. Zeke gave him a thumbs up, which he returned, then waved to him as well.

Not five minutes later he was standing in front of his door. He swallowed and opened it, bracing himself for whatever mood Dean was in. The living room was empty, though there were clear traces that Dean had been home all day. There were a few empty bottles of beer on the coffee table and the trash was stuffed with frozen pizza boxes.

Cas took a moment to clean up before going into their room. He gave a soft knock then entered. Dean was fast asleep, still in sweatpants, and only half under the covers. Cas smiled, and shook his head, knowing that Dean probably fell asleep slightly tipsy and wasn’t too concerned with the blankets. Gently he pulled the blankets properly over him, then went back to the living room to clean.

When that was done, he moved onto the dishes, then the trash, in which he found more empty beer cans. Still, Dean was asleep, so he sat on the couch and waited patiently. Cas filled his time by texting Charlie and Sam.

“Cas?” Dean said, from the doorway of their bedroom, “What time is it? Why are you home so early?”

Castiel got up quickly, and walked over to Dean ready to apologize. Dean shifted back on his feet, wary of what he was about to do.

“Dean-” he began but saw the dazed look in the other’s eyes, “Are you drunk?”

“Yeah.” Dean grinned.

Cas shook his head then took Dean’s shoulder and led him back into bed. He laid next to Dean, who was smiling at him. “I just...I wanted to see you.”

“So you don't hate me?” Dean giggled, “That's good. I was kinda worried. Sammy told me not to drink, but what the hell, Bobby won't let me back to work until I fix whatever the hell is up with us.”

Cas stared at the ceiling, “I'm sorry, Dean.”

When he didn't answer he looked to his side to see that Dean had fallen asleep again. Smiling, he pulled the covers up over him, and continued to lay beside him. There wasn't anything he had to do immediately, he could catch a few z’s with his lover.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean rolled onto his side, and blinked at the ceiling. He looked toward the warmth beside him and found Cas sound asleep, curled next to him. With his free hand, he rubbed his eyes and tried to comprehend what was going on.

He knew Cas was pissed at him, and that for some reason he'd come home early from work, Sammy telling him not to drink, but didn't remember much else. Cas stirred beside him and he involuntarily flinched.

Castiel sat up quickly and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. “Did I wake you?”

“Nah.” Dean shook his head. “Um.”

“Dean I'm sorry.” Castiel said quickly, looking at his hands. “I was talking to Zeke today and he told me a way we can fix this.”

Dean closed his eyes, his head still felt heavy, “Zeke is giving us...relationship advice?”

“No. Not necessarily. I mean kinda.”

“Cas, we don't need therapy we just need to talk.”

Castiel turned to him looking defiant, “I wasn't saying that we need therapy. I'm trying to give a solution to our argument.”

“What arguement? You just keep walking away.”

“Me?! I keep walking away?!”

Dean raised a hand, “Geez, Cas, tone down the volume just a little bit.”

“I'm trying to tell you I'm gonna let you take all Sam's tuition. Goddamnit.” Cas said now frustrated.

Dean closed his eyes, “I thought you thought that I was being stupid.”

“You are.”

“Then wh-”

“But you're my stupid fiancé and I love you.” He said quickly, “Sooooo, I was thinking. You pay for Sam, and I'll...I’ll take care of the rest.”

Dean refused immediately, “Cas, I can't let you just take over all the responsibility.”

“I wouldn't! Look, I'll take care of the cars and house and you get groceries and Sam...and our dates. Sound fair?”

Dean sighed, then rolled so he was sitting crossed legged across from Castiel. “That's too much.”

“It's not! You were right about you not needing a ring right now, so I'll just keep saving that, and we and we can pay for everything else right now. It's like you said, we have plenty of time.” Castiel smiled.

Dean’s heart beat quickly, “That could work...but...Cas…”

Castiel grinned and pulled him into a kiss. Having missed the sensation, he clung back onto Cas’ shirt and held him as long as he could.

“You do too much for me.” Dean muttered on the other’s lips.

“Nope.” Cas disagreed, and kissed him once more. “I really don't like arguing with you.”

“So stop.” Dean joked.

Cas scoffed at him then pushed him back to lay on the bed. “What am I gonna do with you?”

“Hopefully.” Dean grinned, “You'll keep me around long enough for me to prove I'm good enough.”

“Nonsense.” Castiel whispered against his lips, “You're already perfect.”

Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, happy that they were finally back on the same page. He let his hands find Cas’ chin and pull him into a kiss. It had seemed like weeks since he'd done so, and butterflies rustled in his stomach as Castiel responded with a soft moan.

"Your scruff is itchy." Dean complained, moving to suck on Cas' neck.

Cas laughed, and rolled their hips together, "You love it."

Dean agreed and laid his head back to look at his love properly. Castiel was looking back at him. There were bags under his eyes like he hadn't slept well, and Dean felt a small ball of guilt grow in his stomach. It was his fault if Cas hadn't gotten any sleep, 'and not in the sexy way either.' He laughed to himself, pulling the other's face down again to kiss him innocently.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something." Dean said offhandedly.

"To take off your damn shirt? Or maybe your pants?" Castiel remarked sarcastically, then tugged his own shirt off then Dean's.

Dean let his eyes flutter closed as Castiel began to kiss slowly down his chest. It had only been a few days since they fooled around but he found himself instantly hard when Cas began to suck on his nipples. Instantly, he dug his fingers in the dark mop of the other's curls.

"C'mon Cas." He complained. "Its been fucking days."

"Eager?" Cas giggled, sitting back on his heels and toying with the rim of Dean's pants, "Is it that bad, Love?"

"Fuck." Dean moaned, rolling his hips up, hungry for friction. "Cas. I'm gonna fuckin-"

Castiel cut him off with a kiss. "Such a filthy mouth." Then laughed again, but slid Dean's sweats easily off and onto the floor. "You taste like beer." He said, face flickering with disgust.

"And you taste like coffee." Dean said, "But you never hear me complain about it."

 

"Alright forget I said anything." Cas smiled, "I do wanna know why you're not wearing underwear."

"Have you ever tried putting on boxers drunk. It's not easy. I gave up after I ran into the dresser." Dean shrugged truthfully. "Now. Hurry up and get yours off."

Cas leaned inward to bite softly on his collarbone, "You're so demanding. Patience."

Dean watched as Castiel sat back and began stroking his firm cock, with hands much softer than his own. Instinctively he bucked his hips into Cas' hand and moaned when Castiel steadied him and began to move slower than before. Agitated and determined for more he took hold of Cas' hips and brought them down to his own.

"Cas...please."

“You're so greedy.” Cas smirked. “I was planning on teasing you another fifteen minutes but seems you can't wait.”

“Yeah, yeah. Shut up.” Dean growled but have him a smile, “Are you getting the lube or am I?”

“I'll get it.” Cas said, promptly getting up.

Dean couldn't help stare at the other's ass when he'd turned the other way. He wanted to let his mind wander and follow the bubbling in his gut but something still tugged at his brain. He was sure it was important but he could only recall that whatever it was, it happened when he was wasted and now, he couldn't piece it together.

Of course this worry disappeared when Cas returned to the bed, wearing only his boxers now, and straddling his waist. Dean ran his hands over Cas’ newly exposed skin and closed his eyes when Castiel leaned in to kiss him slowly, his hands encircling Dean’s face, holding him.

A moan escaped him and Castiel laughed, pulling back and stroking his cheek. “You're too good for me.”

“You got that backwards, Babe.” Dean grinned, knowing the pet name still annoyed the other. There was a knock at their bedroom door and then it clicked of what he couldn't remember before.

“If you guys are done fucking I’d like to talk to you guys.” Sam called through the door.

Dean gave an apologetic look to Cas who looked bewildered then shook his head in recognition. “You forgot your brother was coming?”

“Sorry.” He said with a weak smile.

Cas kissed him once more then rolled off the bed again, this time to find some pants. Grudgingly, Dean followed suit but laid back down to calm himself down before entering the living room after his partner.

In the other room Cas sat across from Sam on the couch. They were lightly chatting but stopped when he came into the room.

“Hey Sammy.” Dean said, hoping it sounded casual and not guilty. Cas patted the seat next to him and he sat promptly, looking at the two most important people in his life.

“I wanted to come apologize for scaring you guys. Dean? I am gonna be working while at school it's not like you're going to pay for everything. Cas, I'm sorry that all this put Dean in a bad mood. I just-”

Castiel cut him off before he could go further, “Sam. We’re not mad, and I think we figured out somethin on our end. Really, just go to school and do your best. I'm so proud of you.” Cas was beaming and pulling the younger Winchester into a hug. “Dean can be a bit dramatic and bad with words, but he's crazy proud too.”

“I can tell him.” Dean defended.

“Then why haven't you said anything?” Cas smirked at him.

“Currently trying to do other things, Cas.”

Sam laughed then apologized, “I really didn't mean...anyway. I just wanted to make sure you guys were alright. Didn't wanna cause any...uh, trouble for you guys.”

“Trouble will always come.” Cas said with a small smile. 'Come Hell or high water.' He thought happily and placed a hand on Dean's knee.

'Come Hell or high water.' Dean thought happily and placed a hand on Cas' knee. He shifted, and stared pointedly at his socks, his toe poking slightly out of the left one. “Thanks for coming.” He said softly, trying to hiding the red in his face at how cheesy he felt.

Sam stood and reached to hug Cas, who also had risen, held him tightly. Dean gave his brother a quick pat on the back. Not lingering his brother left, leaving the other two to look at each other.

Castiel smirked, held out his hand, and led Dean back to the bedroom to finish what they started.


End file.
